


Ghost Fire- I've Know You My Whole Life

by LakhesisdiAngelo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Character Death, One True Pairing, Siblings, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LakhesisdiAngelo/pseuds/LakhesisdiAngelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Nico grew up together, went through basically everything together, the death of their mothers, death of Nico's sister, and everything else. Including finding out they were Demigods! Slowly they fall in love. Major Ghost Fire and Hints of Percabeth. Enjoy! (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll Always Be There to Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapters cute and kind of fluffy (:

Two young boys ran around a backyard, giggling wildly.

The taller of the two boys had curly dark brown hair, which stuck up in various places, he defiantly had elfish features on him, and he had a fiery and mischievous look that burned within his eyes.

While the other had olive skin, dark hair that almost matched the unruliness of the other boy’s hair, and his eyes had a sense of seriousness in them, but at that moment they were filled with joy.

Nico and Leo, those were the names of the two boys. After a few more minutes of running Leo had finally tackled Nico to the ground giggling wildly, "I got you Nicy!"  
The raven-haired boy laughed slightly "Leo! You said you'd run slower!"

The taller boy giggled a bit and shook his head quickly "I did! You're just really slow!" Both the boys were giggling together. After that little fit of laughter they scrambled to the swing set that sat in the backyard of Leo's house.

After they started swinging a girl about four years older than Nico came outside and looked at her little brother, "Nico! Mommy said it’s time to go! We’re leaving!" she said it in a harsh tone but her eyes said she was envious of Leo, who seemed to get more attention than she did. Nico pouted.

Despite their reluctance to leave each other, they jumped off the swing set and clung to each other for the longest good-bye hug anyone would have the honor of watching.  
After a few minutes a woman who looked like Bianca came out of the house holding a tray in her hands, her face was soft as she smile "Nico, honey come along, you'll see Leo tomorrow, Ms. Valdez offered to watch you while I was at work and Bianca's at school."

Nico's face quickly lit up, and he looked at Leo and squeezed his friend tightly "Leo! We get to have fun tomorrow too!” Both boys practically squealed in excitement.

After a few moments, a lady much like Nico's mother, Maria, but different instead of having that gorgeous olive skin like the Di Angelo's, she had more of a Hispanic descent to her skin tone; bronze almost. Maria placed a hand on Ms. Valdez's shoulder, "Esperanza I want to thank you again for letting Nico come over tomorrow.”

Leo's mother shook her head quickly. "Don't worry about it, the boys adore spending time with one another, and they don't get in much trouble."

Both Nico and Leo looked hurt and they turned towards one another, then they gasped in slight despair. They were defiantly dramatic boys. "Did you hear that Nicy?! Us? Not much trouble!"

Small grin's adorned both of their faces, Nico spoke. "We'll have to change that, Leo!"

Both the mothers gave each other distressed looks, both the boys were indeed trouble at times, and could never sit still and only they knew why. It was obvious by the look on their faces.

Leo moved and hugged Nico tightly and smiled wildly, "I'll see you tomorrow Nicy!"

"I'll see you tomorrow too Leo!" There was a grin to match Leo’s wild smile that found its way up to Nico’s lips. They then moved over to their mothers and Bianca. Nico grabbed one of his mother’s hands while Bianca stood idly by her mother, she looked blankly at Leo, and then her gaze went to Nico.

It was obvious the women all had something to hide, it seemed only the boys were open books.

 

* * *

 

After a few more good-byes, the Di Angelo’s turned and headed home. It wouldn't take that long since they only lived a block away from the Valdez's.

Once they were home Bianca stormed up to her room to put her things away and Nico ran to his to get ready for bed. It was eight at night, and they had to get in bed.  
Back at the Valdez's house Leo was talking at a million words per minute while his mother helped bathe him, clicking her tongue softly at his excitement once in a while. Leo looked at his mom and gave her a toothy grin when she pulled him out of the tub so he could get dressed.

When he was dressed in his pajamas he was sent to bed. If he didn’t go to bed now he’d end up staying up all night in attempt for Nico’s return.

* * *

 

The night had passed quickly and in the morning Bianca was sent off to school and Nico was left sitting at the kitchen table to eat his breakfast. The only problem was he kept bouncing around, after all he was excited, and he gets to spend the day with Leo! Even though it shouldn’t be anything new to the young Italian.

Nico eventually was bored with his breakfast and moved to run back upstairs to his mother’s room, moving to jump on her bed. "Mommy! can we go yet? Leo's waiting!"

Maria Di Angelo came out her bathroom and smiled sweetly at her son "Nico, honey you act like Leo's your boyfriend he will wait for you to get there before he starts playing." The young boy puffed his cheeks, mostly to hide his embarrassment, he wasn't sure why his face felt hot, but he nodded quickly and waited for him mom to finish her quotidian tasks.

It only took his mother another fifteen minutes then they were headed to Leo's house, they got there within minutes, a scream could be heard from coming inside the house, and within seconds after Leo burst out the house "Nicy!"

Nico smiled brightly, and ran to the front porch. "Leo!"

"I've missed you!" The Latino latched onto his friend, grinning.

"I've missed you more!" The boys held onto each other, even when Leo’s mother came out of the house.

Esperanza had come out on the porch, Maria looked up at her, and laughed a bit "our boys are strange," Leo's mother nodded in agreement.

After a quick good-bye to Nico’s mother, they all headed into the Valdez house. Nico and Leo didn’t bother with anything else and ran up to the small boy’s room. Both of them bustling with excitement.

They both sat Leo's bed, staring at each other, letting small giggles fall out their mouth as they did so. Nico finally moved and tackled Leo, laughing a bit "I never got you back for yesterday!"

Leo squealed with laughed "Nicy! Don't!" It was too late. The raven-haired boy began tickling the small Hispanic boy. They were both in fits of laughter as Esperanza came and checked on them, she chuckled a bit watching them play always amused her, and Maria so.

  
Leo quickly sat up, he was blushing furiously as he looked at his mom, who apparently ruined his and Nico's playtime, and she quickly put up her hands in defense. "You boys hungry?" the two looked at each other as if they were trying to read each other’s mind. Then in union they nodded quickly, with a small laugh, his mother turned and exited the room.

The two jumped off the bed and followed her out of the room, and down the stairs to see what kind of food she had prepared them that day.

“Hey Nicy.” The Latino boy looked at his companion from where he sat at the small oak kitchen table.

“Mnn?” The other tilted his head slightly and stared at his friend curiously.

“You know, I’m always going to protect you right?” Leo grinned slightly, which made Nico burst out in a fit of giggles.

“Of course! And I’m always going to protect you!” Nico wiggled out of his seat and crawled into Leo’s, leaning against the other.

This is how many of their days went, playing, eating, tickling, fighting, sleeping, and watching movies. The only days they didn’t spend together was when either of them where sick, or they had appointments for the day, or even if their mothers want to spend time with them without the other boy there. There life was perfect and then they had to start school.


	2. The Time of Reluctance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little sad! But everything's fine. No deaths, yet.  
> 

Years had passed, every year there mom's made sure they were in the same class and advised the teachers not to separate them, the principle was okay with this but also confused him. Now they were in fifth grade, they were both pretty smart for kids who had ADHD, Dyslexia, and ADD.

Leo and Nico stood in the middle of their fifth grade classroom, people seemed to stare at them, and the teacher scowled from her desk. Mrs. Nyferts didn't like them from day one but they didn't care. The raven haired boy moved and tugged on Leo's shirt some, moving to whisper softly in his best friends ear "I don't like it here Leo.."

The Hispanic boy shook his head a bit whispering back "I agree with you, I don't either." Both of them shuffled their feet a bit and moved to sit back down at their seats.

An hour or so later it was lunchtime, Leo and Nico dreaded this part of school, they sulked down the hallway, went through the lunch line, and got lunch. They went and sat down. Nico smiled softly at Leo, "At least the days almost over, then we can go home!"

Leo laughed a bit and nudged the other playfully with his shoulder. After a few minutes of them eating a girl with reddish-brown came over and snarled at them "Hey gay kids can you stop being stupid and scram!" Leo snorted lightly, Nico stared blankly at Leo.

The Hispanic kid stood up and looked the girl in the face, "Why don't you scram? Because I'm pretty sure me and Nicy could take you." the girl reared up her head, she probably decided it wasn't a good idea to get in trouble because she just walked away.

Nico laughed at Leo and punched him in the arm. "Leo! What if she did want to fight? We would have been killed!"

"Would have been worth it."

"One day you're going to get us both killed."

"As long as I'm killed with you."

Nico smiled slightly. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

 

"Leo!" Nico screamed as the other was shoved into the wall by the girl from earlier.

She had growled at the other, "This little punk thinks he can get away with trying to intimidate me? I don't think so."

Leo coughed and moved to stand up, his body shuddered a bit, but he had a small grin on his face. "Please, you're just a loser who needs attention."

The girl growled at him some more, sounding more like a dog with rabies than a girl. Nico's Italian skin seemed to turn pale with each growing moment. Finally he moved to take his place beside his best friend and looked at the girl with what seemed like a deathly stare "Leave him alone! Leo's cocky, don't fault him for that!" Leo looked hurt for a moment but he smiled at Nico.

“Y'know what kid, you had better watch yourself, when sixth grade comes around you're both dead!" she snarled at them and turned to leave, but not before she shoved Nico’s shoulder harshly into the brick wall.

After a few minutes of quiet Nico turned to the other and hugged him tightly "are you okay!?"

A muffled laugh came from Leo, as he shook his head a bit. "I'm fine Nicy, calm down," The two boys sat on the ground near that wall, Nico was busy listing off all the things Leo probably shouldn't do, and then the raven-haired boy was cut off when he heard the sweet voice of his mother.

"Nico! Leo! I've com-" her words were cut short when a car drove by, stuck a gun out the window, and shot Maria. Once. Twice. Three times. Nico's eyes widened in pure horror, before tears stung his eyes. Quickly he got up and sprinted towards his mother, "mom!" He didn’t even check if that car was still there or not. When he reached her he sat beside her and pulled her head into his tiny lap "M-Mommy please don't die. I-I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry."

His mother reached a hand up and stroked his cheek, softly, "Nico, baby don't cry, I'll be alright, I promise." As she spoke softly, trying to calm Nico down, blood seeped out of her wounds. Blood began sticking to her clothes and matted her hair.

Nico jerked his head up and looked at Leo with eyes that spoke of all his fear and sadness. "L-Leo...we have to help her. Go get someone!" He yelled. Leo stood there shocked for a moment before scrambling to run inside quickly, he was going to get the lady in the front office to call the ambulance and then his own mom, even though he was weary about the idea. Even if he was weary about the idea he knew that it was the best idea, considering he knew if they went to hospital with Maria, Nico, would be worried of his ever-loving mind.

Within minutes sirens could be heard coming towards the school, Leo had went back outside and joined Nico again who was trying to hold back his sobs of agony. Leo pressed against his friend trying to comfort him as best as he could, Nico's mother breaths had become shallow by the time Esperanza and the ambulance had arrived. Leo's mothers breath hitched while her eyes filled with tears from the look of her friend. She watched as the men from the ambulance mindlessly pushed Nico and Leo away, before taking the wounded woman away.

When both the boys were in the car, they noticed Bianca was in the front seat, completely tense, she seemed upset and sad all at the same time, so she did what was natural, she turned to her brother and yelled. "It's your fault Nico! It's your entire fault! Mom could die, and I’d be your fault!" Nico stared at her aimlessly, and then tears began brimming his eyes again, Bianca's gaze turned soft and she moved to the back with her brother, held him close, and mumbled "I'm so sorry Nico, I didn't mean it! I-I'd never blame you, you did nothing wrong!" Nico shook his head as he cried, finally pushing her away, he moved to curl up against Leo, trying to stop himself from crying. He knew that he couldn’t blame his sister for yelling at him, blaming him, he blamed himself, but hearing her say it while yelling and while it was laced with harshness, it constricted his heart.

Silence fell over the car, until Leo's mother poked her head into the car, looking at the kids with a soft smile. "Your mom's going to be fine, but she's going to be in the hospital for a couple of weeks." Nico smiled lightly, and Bianca let out a small sigh.

Leo decided to pipe up, "Momma? Is it okay if they stay with us while there momma's in the hospital? I'll share my room with Nico."

Esperanza smiled some more at the kindness her son was showing, "mi querido hijo, that sounds like a fine idea, I'm sure there momma would appreciate that." Leo beamed at his mom a bit and then moved to hug Nico, who seemed to be smiling now. Bianca smiled slightly at Leo's mother as if she was saying thank you.

Esperanza got in the car and Bianca crawled back up front, as they began driving to Valdez's house, Nico had been whispering to Leo, who laughed a bit at every little thing his friend had said.

When they arrived at the household, Leo's mom instructed the boys to take a bath, they both nodded in understanding and ran into the house and up to the bathroom.  
Nico had been unbuttoning his pants when Esperanza came in, smiling, "When you two are done just call for me." Leo nodded.

Nico fiddled with his pants some more, chuckling Leo moved and helped Nico out, "Nicy! You can't just try and rip the buttons apart" Nico giggled a bit and slid out of his pants, once they had been successfully unbuttoned. Now the two boys stood in the bathroom, stark naked, while Leo's mother got the bath ready for them.

Within minutes they were both in the tub snickering, splashing each other with water, and making silly little jokes.  
Leo's mom left, and Nico moved to help Leo wash his hair, vice versa.

After they were done with their bath they sang for Leo's mother, laughing as they did so, Esperanza came in and helped the two out the bathtub and into some big fluffy black towels.

Scurrying quickly through the cold hallways they made it into Leo's room, then they burst into a giggle fit, they found Nico some clothes while Leo got dressed in his own. Esperanza called from downstairs "mi hijo y su amigo dinners ready!" Nico and Leo made small delighted noises and ran downstairs to see what Esperanza made for dinner that night.

When they got down there they saw Bianca, she had her hair braided, with pretty black and pink flowers laced into the braids. Nico gasped "Bianca! Sei bella!" Bianca smiled brightly and nodded in thanks to her brother while Leo and his mother stared at Nico because of the sudden burst of Italian that came from his mouth.

After a few minutes they sat down ate dinner, speaking of how everyone’s day went before the unfortunate event. Esperanza scowled at her son when she found out he was unintentionally trying to start a fight that day. Nico found out that Bianca was doing brilliantly and that she had horse-riding lesson next week, meaning that his mom actually went through with her word about signing Bianca up. It didn’t surprise the di Angelo kids, their mother always kept true to her word.

After dinner, after they cleaned up the kitchen and dining room all of them piled into the living room to watch a movie before heading to bed.


	3. Don't Forget to Remember Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be some sadness in this chapter, I'm sorry but, sadness makes things better! Enjooy! (:

-Time skip to Middle school years-

A year had past, the Di Angelo's mother had gotten better, with minor long lasting injuries from that day, and they stayed with her, well Bianca did at least, Nico tried to for the most part, most of the time he spent the days and weekends with Leo.

One week Maria got upset with Nico and grounded him from seeing Leo. Nico stomped his foot, even though the boy wasn't that heavy the ground cracked a little, his mother winced from the crack as he stormed up into his room. Maria watched her son as he did so, her heart became heavy, and her eyes filled with sorrow.

She was in this trance until Bianca patted her shoulder, "mammina?"

Maria blinked and looked at Bianca "che cos'è?"

The girl shook her head a bit, "you look worried mama." Her mother stared at her for a moment before Maria moved and kissed her head lightly and then walked away.

After a few days into Nico's grounding Leo found his way over to the Di Angelo's household, when Nico opened the door with a small grunt, Leo smiled wildly and flung his arms around Nico, "Nicy! I thought you died!"

Nico couldn't help but smile a bit, and shake his head. "No mama grounded me"

Leo moved back some and raised an eyebrow, slightly confused "she grounded you from me?"

Maria appeared in the living room after Leo finished his sentence, clearing her throat she looked at the boys, "Yes I grounded him from you, now will you leave he's got four more days of his punishment."

Leo pouted a bit. "C'mon Ms. Di Angelo! You're punishing me too!" Maria shook her head a bit and crossed her arms some, "Leo, I'm not going to unground Nico because it seems like I'm punishing you too." They both had a staring contest.

Nico hugged Leo lightly to stop the staring contest. "Leo go I'll be ungrounded in for days just wait."

"But Nicy!"

"Leo.."

"Nico.."

"Would you want me to argue with your mom?"

"...Not really."

"Then don't argue with mine, so please go."

Leo frowned a bit as Nico moved to head back upstairs to his room, Maria looked at Nico for a moment and then let out a small breath, "Three days."

Leo blinked and looked at the others mom, his head turned to the side some. "What?"

"You may come over in three days I think he's learned his lesson" Leo smiled some more and moved to hug Nico's mother tightly.

"Yay! thanks!" he laughed some and moved to run off Di Angelo's porch, Maria shutting the door after he had left.

* * *

 

Three days passed quickly, at least for Leo, when his mother woke him up that morning he practically tackled her from excitement, he got dressed quickly and then he ran out of his house with his mother calling after him, he ignored her though and ran to Nico's house, by the time he got there he was panting on the porch, when the door opened, there standing was Nico with a suitcase in hand. Leo stared at his friend with confusion plastered on his face "Nicy..?"

The raven-haired boys eyes instantly darted to the ground with a small frown on his face, "Leo.." Then, it was quiet for a moment.

"You're leaving..?"

Nico dropped his bag and nodded furiously, "Momma got a job in New York. So we have to go.."

Leo looked as he was about to cry. "B-but Nicy. Were supposed to finish school together! Those weird boys! Remember? You can even live with me! Mom doesn't care!"

Tears began to form in Nico's eyes and he nodded softly moving to hug Leo "I remember! I remember...But I can't stay with you, momma wouldn't let me, I've already asked." he pressed his face in the other's neck, they were both silent, Leo didn't let one tear slip, while Nico on the other hand was beginning to cry.

After a minute Leo pushed Nico back and stared at him, there was hurt and anger in the Valdez's eyes, "Nico I hate you! I hate you so much! You lied to me! You said you'd be here forever! And now you're leaving me!"

Nico's eyes widened, and he suitcase he had landed on the porch with a soft 'thud', then the raven haired boy's body began leaning heavily on the doorframe. "Leo! You don't mean that! Do you!? You can't mean it! It's not like I want to leave! I want to stay.. I want to stay with you so badly.." Leo nodded a bit, his head turning towards any direction but Nico's. He knew if he looked at the Italian boy he would begin crying, and possibly hold onto his dear friend, the one that was leaving him. Alone.

"Yes! I hate you, I hate you so much, Nico. Bye." Leo moved off the porch and ran back to his house, with only that. Not even a good-bye, just bye. He left Nico there in that state, and no matter how much he wanted to turn back and run to comfort his friend, he didn't, he couldn't.

Only when he was home did he run to his mother, bury his face in her shirt and cry, she smooth down his hair and comforted him as best as she could. Despite her best efforts to comfort him, he continued to cry, holding on to her. His whole body was shaking, wrecking with choked sobs, and broken words.

* * *

 

That day Nico eventually got himself together and helped his mother and sister pack up their things. When everything was packed in the car, and into the moving trailer, they all piled into the car, and headed to their new destination. New York. Nico whined when they passed Leo's house, this worried his mother but didn't say anything.

After a good fifteen hours they were their new house in New York. They unpacked the necessary things for the night and settled in for the night.

Ever since they moved Nico was never as active and social as he was with Leo. Even after so much time had passed since the Italian males demeanor never changed. He even refused to make friends at the Middle school he went to.

* * *

 

Back at the Valdez's house Leo had become sad from the loss of his friend, his mom was worried about him, but he always told her not to worry. He thought she didn't have a point to worry, it's not like she would bring back Nico anytime soon.

Even when he moved through the grades, he tried to his best to act like he was perfectly fine. He joked and smiled, played pranks. Made a few friends, but he never got too close to them just in case, they too, would leave him one day.

* * *

 

That's how it went with the two boys at their respective houses, they always told their mothers not to worry, and they'd be fine. Which they were, but inside they were dying because they couldn't see each other anymore. They continued on their lives, working diligently in school. Nico kept to himself and out of much trouble. Leo stirred up trouble as much as possible, probably because Nico wasn't there to stop him from doing so anymore.


	4. Terribly Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this is chapter and next kind of shows how things went after the babies departed! :(! But it'll get better

Leo:

A year or so of Nico gone, he just pushed the thought of his best friend out of his mind and decide to take up things to do after school, like he began working with his mother at the mechanics shop, and he began tinkering with things. Even though he was a natural at it.

Eventually the dull ache of Nico being gone subsided, and he went through Middle school like he usually would, he helped his mom after school, and he hung out with the friends he had made sometimes.

During his eighth grade year crazy things started happening to him, he'd tell his mother but she'd think nothing about it, but sometimes things would get worse. Sometimes he'd set his homework on fire and other times something, well someone would try to attack him. Of course this scared him shitless, it would have scared anyone.

Esperanza finally had enough so she picked up the phone and called Maria, the two women conversed for a few moments, and Leo's mother did something she never thought she'd have to result to: she begged for Maria to come back, because at this point she had no idea what to about Leo anymore. He was getting out of control because of his powers, and she dreaded the fact that they might act up during school.

There was silence on Maria's end of the phone, so Esperanza stood there in the kitchen with her phone pressed to her ear, and in the living room Leo sat there listening to his mother, he was somewhat shocked that she even still have Nico's mothers phone number. Standing up quickly he moved and walked into the kitchen, looking at his mother with a strange face that she couldn't quite comprehend, instantly he held out his hand. "Momma, I want to talk to Nico."

Esperanza stood there for a moment looking at her son with complete shock, then she shook her head quickly. "I don't think Nico's home, mi hijo." Suddenly she heard Maria speak once more, she cleared her throat slightly, "What did you say, Maria?"

"I said, Nico is home, he's upstairs."

"Can Leo speak with him?"

There was a slight pause in her words until there could be a shuffling heard, then Maria called for Nico, who came bounding down the stairs quickly. "Yeah mom?"

Nico's mother stared at him for a moment, "Leo wants to talk to you" Nico scowled a bit and shook his head, everything could be heard by the Valdez's. "I don't want to talk to him! Mom! Last time we talked he said he hated me."

Esperanza's eyes flashed to her son, who ducked his head in response, both the mothers stayed quiet for a moment, as if they couldn't believe the two boys had actually fought. After a few minutes of the blank stares their mothers shook their heads and went back to their conversations.

"So Maria, can you visit? Please?"

"Sure, my next week off I'll come and visit"

"Will Nico and Bianca be joining you?"

Maria looked at her son for a moment and let out a small breath "Bianca might, I'm not sure about Nico.." Esperanza pressed her lips together for a moment. She was a bit disappointed that Nico might not come, the presence of the Italian boy might help Leo with his powers. Finally she spoke again.

"Convince him, Leo misses him," Esperanza looked at her sons face that was filled with hurt, then she shifted a bit "I'll talk to you later, Adiós." they both hung up and then, Leo's mother looked at her son with a small frown. "You told Nico you hated him?"

Leo sucked in a breath and then looked down quickly, shuffling his feet some. "Momma, I didn't mean I hate him! I was mad! He left me! He said he'd be here with me, Always!" he huffed and moved away from his mother and returned to the living room to plop down on their couch, annoyance filled the air around him.

Sighing, Esperanza followed behind him, sitting next to him she wrapped her arms around him in a comforting way. Leo buried his face into her shoulder, as small tears came from him. He gripped her shirt as she began whispering comforting things in his ear, in Spanish.

After a few minutes of sitting like that he pushed away from his mother and smiled slightly, tilting his head to the side some. "Do you think Nico will come with his mom...?" Esperanza's lips twitched into a small smile.

"I don't know, maybe."

Leo glanced down and moved off the couch and headed to his bedroom, "I'm going to take a nap, if that's alright.."

"It is, sleep well mi hijo." She blew a small kiss to him, while she watched him with sad eyes.

"Night mama." With that said he walked into his room and laid down in his bed and let out a small sigh, before drifting to sleep. Esperanza eventually returned to the kitchen so she could start dinner for the night. She decided to make her sons favorite.

* * *

 

After a good hour of letting Leo sleep, she called up to him to come down for dinner. She indeed made his favorite; chicken tacos, they were really spicy just how he liked it.

Once he bounded downstairs, in a much better mood than earlier, she grinned happily at him and showed him what she had made for the night. Within seconds her grin was matched Leo's own happy little grin.

Both Latino's scurried to sit down at the kitchen table, having everything spread out in front of them. Esperanza attempted something.

"Leo, remember when I made chicken tacos that one time and Nico started freaking out because his mouth started burning." She smiled, a small glint in her eye, all she needed to do is get Leo talking about him and he'd never shut up.

Leo looked up to meet his mother's gaze before he cracked up. "Oh god! Yes! He looked like he was ready to cry! He watched us for the rest of the night waiting for us to betray him!" Leo snorted and covered his face quickly.

"What about that time he hurt his foot and he didn't dare leave his house because of it?"

"Oh, I had to go take care of him! Momma, did you know we tripped down the stairs? While we were going to sneak cookies out the kitchen? Our mission failed! Just because he was sooo clumsy!"

Esperanza laughed lightly, and slowly began thinking of things the two boys did together, and soon enough she didn't need to push him on the keep talking, soon he was sprouting dumb little things he and Nico always did, and how their teachers hated them.

Seeing Leo's warm, sincere smile once again brought a certain joy to her heart, she hadn't seen that smile in so long, and it was wonderful.


	5. Terrible Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's this!? Another update! Enjoy! (:  
> Ugh, I'll fix the mistakes later if there is any.

Nico:

Ever since Nico left, he was never the same. His beautiful olive colored skin had turned pale in comparison to his sisters. He began wearing darker clothes, and he really didn't care for how his hair looked anymore, so it grew.

Everything was just background, boring things. Small things.

Nothing mattered now, because the small things only matter when someone cares about them. Unfortunately, that person was hundreds of miles lost.

Nico would sit in class every day, scribbling little things, Things that reminded him of Leo, once he was even kicked out of class for crying about his long lost best friend. No one cared if he cried, it shocked them, yes, but they didn't care.

That day when Leo's mother called and then asked if Leo could talked to him, made his heart break. Why after all these years, would he want to talk now? Therefore, he refused. After his mother hung up the phone, he stormed off to his room.

Maria quickly followed her son, and spoke in a stern tone, "you're coming back with me, like it or not." She crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe of her son's room.

Nico reared up his head and looked at his mother. "You'll have to force me." He cocked his head and stared at her. Their stares at each other unwavering.

An amused smile appeared on his mother's lips as she turned around, and then started to trudge lightly downstairs. "Dinner will be done soon, Nico."

He let out a small sigh and slipped over to the door to shut it quietly, moving to sit on his bed once again. Nico sat there for what seemed like forever; finally, he grabbed the scrapbook that lay dormant underneath his bed. Flipping it open quickly he let out a small smile spread across his lips as he whispered one simple word, while letting his fingers run lightly over pictures and drawings. "Leo..."

That night he skipped dinner, his mother frowned when he didn't come. Sighing, she figured he wasn't going to eat that night so she put everything away and did the dishes before heading to bed.

The next morning Maria didn't wake Nico up, instead she went to his school and unenrolled him, then headed home. When she got home Nico was down stairs getting him some breakfast, he turned his head towards her and looked at her for a moment "when's Bianca coming home, mom?"

"Whenever she wants, but don't get ready for school." She shrugged off her jacket and swung her purse over the couch, letting it rest where it was.

Nico raised an eyebrow in question but he just shrugged it off and went up to his bedroom with his breakfast. After an hour, Maria picked up the phone and called Esperanza, and told her to enroll Nico into Leo's school no questions asked. Then she went up to her son's room to trick Nico into packing up his stuff and packing it in the car. You see they had enough money to keep their little house up in New York for Bianca while they went back to their first area of address.

After they were packed Maria wrote her daughter a note telling her how they were going back to Texas and told her to have a grand time at school and to make sure that she called every so often, left some money, and then got in the car with Nico. Then they headed back. Nico ended up falling asleep in the car before the hour was up, and by the time they got to their new house it was about one in the morning.

Both Maria and Nico dragged their beds into the new house, letting them drop down on the empty living room floor. Then they fell asleep quicker than they expected.

The next morning Nico woke up with a grunt, scratching his head slightly he looked over his surroundings. Right, they're not in their house in New York anymore, he wasn't quite sure where they went since she wouldn't tell him anything. At that moment his mother was in the kitchen making him breakfast, she came out smiling brightly, "Nico, honey time to get ready for school, you don't want to be late!" He waved her off in a way to tell her that he understood. Moving he trudged outside to dig in the car to get him some clothes for the day, a towel, and some shampoo & conditioner.

Within minutes he was in the shower washing himself up, shivering when the warm water hit his skin. The raven-haired boy let out a small breath and ran his hands through his hair, and shifted in the shower occasionally. Silently he wondered why they had not brought Bianca with them, but he'll never figure it out. He figured not to ask either because he was a hundred percent sure his mother would give him some kind of cryptic answer.

After a good fifteen-twenty minutes he got out and dried himself off and got dressed in his usual style; black shirt with either a skull or band on it (it was an AC DC band shirt today), his black jeans, and then his favorite aviator jacket. Heading downstairs, he called to his mother to tell her he was done getting ready.

Maria then walked into the living room and greeted him with a good morning kiss, looking him over quickly. "You really should dry your hair; you know how weather in Texas is! If you let it dry with the heat it'll become disgusting with seat." With that said she handed him a plate of pancakes, oddly enough she seemed happier than usual. He shrugged, and helped himself to the pancakes before he went upstairs to appease to requests of him drying his hair, then he walked down stairs once again, having his backpack pressed into his hands by his jovial mother.

He knew what she was going to say next, so he headed outside to get in the car. Only when he stepped out on the porch did he register what she said earlier; they were in Texas. He didn't have much more time to think about it because soon his mother closed the door behind him and ushered him quickly to the car so he wouldn't be late for school. High School to be exact. Within minutes, they drove out the driveway, and down the road, heading to his new school. When they got there, she took him inside and got his schedule for him. After they looked it over for a moment, she kissed him goodbye and then left him there at the school.

Nico grunted as he moved through the unfamiliar halls and headed to his new class, which was in three hundred and seven. The third hallway on the top floor. After reaching that hallway and climbing those stairs, he finally made it to his first period class. Mythology.


	6. I'm Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflict! Dates! Kissing! *gasps* Kissing!?  
> ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update :/

Nico stood outside of the classroom for a moment, gripping his backpack in his hands. He only released his grip on his backpack when his knuckles turned whiter than they already were. Finally, after much consideration, he let out a small breath and walked inside the classroom and over to the teachers desk. She glanced up and stared at him for a moment, holding out her hand. Nico quickly handed his schedule to her for verification. After reading it over she stood up, clearing her throat she spoke sternly. "Class we have a new student, his name is Nico di Angelo, and he will be joining our studies."

After she finished and sudden bang happened. Both Nico and the teacher looked over to the source of the noise; a Latino in the back slammed his hands on the desk, and then yelled. "Nicy! What the hell are you doing here!?"

"Mr. Valdez, watch your language!" The teacher chided the Latino, but it was ignored.

Nico blinked and looked at the other, and gasped, "Leo?" he furrowed his brow and stared at the other for a moment. The curly haired male moved jumped over a few desks and hit a few people in the back of the head before reaching the front and throwing his arms around the other.

Nico frowned a bit and then wrapped his arms around the other before muttering, "You smell like oil, it's gross."

Leo chuckled a bit, shrugging some. "I've been working with my mom."

Nico rolled his eyes and pushed the other away some. "Of course you have," Despite bother of them being apart for so long, after their reunion, they both laughed a bit, the teacher seemed to stare at them, stunned completely. Some of the students Leo hit were grumbling about how they were going to get him back later.

After regaining herself, she looked at Leo for a moment and narrowed her eyes at him. "You know this boy, Mr. Valdez?"

Leo grinned some "know him!? I grew up with him 'till..." He paused, not wanting to continue his sentence.

Nico piped up for him instead. "We've been with each other our whole lives then my mother moved me to New York, so I'm back now."

The teacher, Mrs. Greenfield, stared at Nico for a moment and then let her eyes move to Leo. "Well, since you two know each other," she paused thinking about what she was going to say, "Leo you can catch him up, and tell him where we are in our studies."

He gave her a mocking smile and nodded a bit "yes ma'am."

Nico snickered lightly, knowing Leo would not tell him a single thing that was happening in the class. However, the raven-haired male let Leo lead him to the back of the classroom where he was sitting previously. They sat down next to each other and looked at one another before looking back at the teacher who began teaching again, now that the distraction was over.

Nico leaned his head to the side, ignoring anything that was said to him, a lot had been said even though he really didn't hear any of it until Leo hit him in the back of the head. Squeaking lightly he looked at his friend, cutting his eyes at the other. Leo grinned a bit and pointed to the teacher.

The raven-haired boy looked up there quickly. Completely afraid that he was supposed to answer a question he didn't pay attention to.

Mrs. Greenfield stared at the two for a moment before letting out a small breath. "Since Leo needs to show you what has happened so far, I'm pairing you two together for our Pyramus and Thisbe project."

Both of their faces flushed and they looked at each other quickly. A silence fell over the whole class until Nico swallowed and nodded his head a bit, "Y-Yes ma'am."

The whole day went like that kind of, well except for lunch of course, they spent that time catching up and acting like troublemakers. For them, it was nice that they were back with each other.

* * *

 

Despite Maria coming down to the school to pick Nico up, he just shook his head and told her to have some time to herself. He decided to walk home with Leo so they could to continue catching up. On their way to the Valdez household Leo stopped. Nico looked at the other a bit confused at the sudden stop.

Valdez moved and hid behind his friend with a small breath, whispering softly, "Nico, just keep walking and pretend I'm not here." Nico raised an eyebrow but did what he was told. He walked on, glancing to the side occasionally, noticing an older person who looked a little overweight, but still a bit muscular.

Nico glanced at the male who moved off his porch and headed over to them. He felt Leo grip his shoulder a bit. Nico's nose twitched a bit as the older male got closer.

"Hey Valdez, I see you got yourself a boyfriend to protect yourself, pathetic."

Leo stood up straight and shook his head a bit. "Shut up! He's not my boyfriend..." At that moment, Leo sounded like a little kid, which was a bit endearing.

Nico raised an eyebrow and shifted slightly, he sighed lightly, and listened to the older guy taunt Leo, and with each word, and he was slowly pissing Nico off. Eventually something snapped, and he moved away from Leo, clocked the guy in the face, and growled. "Leave Leo alone, if you don't I'll send you to hell, got it?"

The older male stared at the other stunned, and Leo just looked at Nico completely surprised. There was silence between all three of them before the older male stood up and hissed.

"Well I'll leave your boyfriend alone if he stops setting my shit on fire!"

Nico looked at his friend completely bewildered; he furrowed his brow and then shook his head a bit. "I promise my pyromaniac of a _boyfriend_ will not set your things on fire anymore." When the word _boyfriend_ came out of Nico's mouth, Leo looked completely flustered while he was trying to quickly protest it, but even was cut off by a wave of Nico's hand. The older male refused to see them as friends so Nico just rolled with it for now.

A small grunt came from the older male before he walked away, then he and Leo booked it out of there because the less time they spent in that area the less they were likely to get in trouble, or get called out by someone else.

When they arrived on the front porch, they panted and looked at each other, then burst out in a fit laughter.

After a few moments, they stopped and Leo hugged Nico tightly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome you dork."

They stood there and grinned at each other before going inside, greeted by the smell of oil and cookies. Leo moved and ran into the kitchen and hugged his mother. Nico slinked through the house, looking over everything. Taking note about how nothing really changed. It was wonderful to be in such a familiar place. Eventually he ended in the kitchen being greeted by Esperanza's loving bear hug. He squeaked from the sudden crushing hug and hugged her back lightly before being put down.

They sat down at the table; there book bags taking their positions beside them. They began to talk in hushed whispers about various things, just as they use to when they were younger. This brought a small smile to Esperanza's lips. Eventually they started to do their homework for the day, and Leo gave Nico his notes for Mythology and other classes they had together. That day went well, they finished their homework, and then they were allowed to go out.

* * *

 

When they went out they went to town, they usually ended up at the movies, being at the movies meant only one thing. They went to see a romance movie.

Leo chose their spot this time because they were sure last time they went Nico chose. They sat on the upper right side of the movie theater, all the way in the back.

They kind of ignored the movie and ended up whispering to each other in hushed tones, and then there was a loud whisper from a female, "Leo!"

Valdez's face paled some, and his body visibly tensed. He glanced quickly at his female friend, who was with her boyfriend, he covered his face. Quickly he turned to Nico to and whispered frantically. "Kiss me!"

Nico stared at him completely stunned, but he kept his voice low. "Why!?"

"Because, my friend had told me next time she found me at romance movies I better be on a date!" he glanced back at his friend for a moment. "Please? You kind of look like a girl from the side!"

Nico let out a low sigh and grabbed Leo's collar, "fine, but you owe me! I swear the shit I do for you…"

With that, the Italian male pressed his lips roughly against the Latino male's lips. Sure, they crashed together in the harshest and uncomfortable way but it was rushed and frantic at first.

Neither of them knew what to do, so they stayed there, Nico's grip loosened on Leo's collar as he pressed into the kiss some more, practically begging for more.

Leo let out a small breath and moved to tangle his hands in Nico's hair, not even protesting any of this.

After a few minutes, they both pulled away, panting softly and looking at each other. They just stared, no words escaped their mouths, and what could they say? Nothing, even if they wanted to nothing would escape their lips besides soft flustered noises.


	7. Enters Unwanted Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So it's been a while since I actually updated this one! Sorry  
> but suprises!! ;)  
> Have fun  
> enjoy <3 I do put more than one pairing in these :P

At eleven when Esperanza came to pick them both up from the movies, their faces were flushed and they stayed quiet the whole way home.

After reaching the Valdez household the boys got out and Esperanza stopped them, "I'll be working late at the shop," She paused for a moment and looked them both over, then smiled, "And don't do anything you'll regret."

They stared at her for a moment as if she had known what happened at the movies. They gave each other a side-glance before nodding to Esperanza, showing her that they understood. With that small action, she smiled warmly at them and drove off with a final goodbye for the night. They stood there quietly in the driveway for a few moments.

Leo shifted slightly, and began grinning at Nico. This made the pale boy quirk an eyebrow. Their quiet moments were always strange because Nico always knew Leo could say something incredibly stupid at any minute. When Leo began laughing the pale boy stayed quiet for a moment and then began laughing along with his companion. A few minutes later, they finished with their boisterous laughter, while catching their breath Leo began speaking. "So.. Do you wanna get snacks? And play video games..?"

Once Nico caught his breath he smiled lightly and nodded, replying with a small smile gracing his face. "Oh yes, Leo you are going down!"

Leo snorted and pushed the other some before going to run inside, then trudging to the kitchen to get a few snacks and drinks. There were at least three different types of cookies, two different types of chips and a couple sodas.

When he got those collected he had ran up to his room where Nico was patiently waiting on the bed, Leo grinned a bit and dumped the things beside his dear friend, then went to set up the PlayStation.

Nico pawed through the items to see what Leo had chosen for them to eat, he let out a small laugh. "I swear Leo! One day you're going to be chubby! All these cookies.."

Leo rolled his eyes and threw a controller at Nico, then spoke promptly. "I don't care, let me eat cookies and be happy!"

"You're always happy though."

"That's because I'm always eating my favorite things."

Nico let out a small sigh of defeat and nodded. "Alright, but don't expect me to carry you when you become chubby."

Leo snickered a bit, "Nico, please you're acting like you're my mom. I hope you're not, that'd be kinda creepy. Y'know?"

Nico laughed for a quick moment before moving and tackling his friend. He snickered as the controllers went flying to each side of them. The Italian male had Leo pinned to the floor, they were both panting from that little wrestling match.

"Get off me."

"Make me."

Leo pouted a bit and tried to push Nico off himself but ended up failing, so he whined. "Nicy!"

Nico bent down closer to Leo and smirked. "Yes little Leo?"

"Not cool, get off me."

After a few more minutes, Nico got up and held out his hand, which Leo graciously took. Leo looked like a little kid who just had his toy and sweets taken away from him.

The raven-haired boy pursed his lips for a moment before moving to get a cookie from one of the containers, he then placed it in front of the others lips with a small apologetic smile.

Leo huffed a bit and opened his mouth some letting Nico slide the cookie into his mouth. Once in was in Nico yanked his hand back quickly in fear of Leo was going to bite him. The curly haired boy giggled as he ate the cookie with a happy little hum.

They were both weird that is why they completed each other. Nico kept Leo out of trouble as much as possible. In addition, Leo made sure no one hurt Nico.

After situating themselves, they sat down, ate snacks, and played a couple rounds of some zombie game Esperanza got Leo a year back.

Every time Leo died, he threw up his hands and groaned. Nico would revive him and help him out most of the times. It amused the Italian greatly that Leo completely sucked at the game considering he's had it for over a year, which should have gave him enough time to perfect all the maps.

After Leo threw his controller against his bed, in a fit of rage, they quit playing, and laid on the bed chattering about how years past had been.

Nico told Leo about how big it was in New York and the kind of things that could be found there. Leo jumped up, tackled Nico to the bed, and grinned wildly. "I want to see the Empire State Building! It looks so cool!"

"It's pretty big; I think it took them one year and forty five days to build."

Leo scoffed. "I could probably build something like that in less time." He stated promptly and matter-of-factly.

Nico quirked an eyebrow, "I'd like to see you try."

"When were older!"

"When? Where like sixteen now!"

They began laughing a bit but stopped when they heard a rapid knock on the door. They glanced at each other and raced to the front door, they weren't planning to open it. However, they did. Upon opening it, they looked at the three kids that stood there. They gave each other a sideways glances and Leo placed a cookie in his mouth.

The three kids looked at each other and gave one another questioning glances. Finally, one with blond hair spoke up.

"Are you Nicholas di Angelo, and Leonardo Valdez?"

Both the boys scowled. They hated being called there complete first names, it irked them to no extent. "It's Nico di Angelo."

"And Leo Valdez."

The kids let out a relieved sigh and one of the three kids seemed to bleat like a goat. After a few moments of quietness, Leo leaned over and whispered to Nico. "These kids look weird, should I call your mama?"

Nico shrugged a bit. The blond girl spoke again. "Sorry we must have scared you, my names Annabeth Chase, that's Percy Jackson, and behind us is Grover Underwood."

Leo covered his mouth and giggled lightly; Nico nudged him slightly and nodded his head a bit. "Nice to meet you, but please excuse Leo here."

"It's all fine, but you need to come with us to this camp. Like now, it's getting dangerous for you two, I have no idea how you two even survived. Your parents must be complete lunatics for keeping you so far away from safety. Like _Texas_? Really? It took us forever two find you!"

Leo regained himself. "We can't go anywhere, my mom's at work and Nico's is coming to get him soon."

Percy chuckled lightly while Annabeth gave a slight groan and mumbled, "Great two demigods who actually listen to their mortal parents. Isn't this _fantastic_?"


	8. Let Me Explain

After a few moments of disbelief, Nico and Leo remembered their manners and let the three known as Annabeth, Percy, and Grover inside. Leo went into the kitchen to make the others something to eat and drink while Nico stared at them trying to figure everything out.

Annabeth pursed her lips lightly as she glanced at Percy for an answer on how to get these two boys back to camp Half-Blood. After a few moments, Percy moved to sit next to Nico with a small smile. "So, you like games?"

Nico blinked and shook his head, "Yeah, Mythomagic is my favorite! I mean, that and a few other games of course."

"Of course, well those gods in your Mythomagic game are real and one is your dad."

Nico's eyes widened a bit, and he shook his head, grinning. "No way!"

By this time Leo returned to the living room, looking at Nico and Percy for a moment with a small frown, he glanced to the side for a moment seeing that Annabeth was staring at him.

His face flushed a bit as he moved to sit the things down on the coffee table. Crossing the room, he sat beside Nico, fidgeting a bit, not such what to do next.

Nico glanced at his friend for a moment, furrowed his eyebrows, and moved to touch his face lightly. "Leo relax."

"I can't these people...they're all strange and I just don't know about them! Nicy! Don't buy into this stuff." The Latino spoke quickly and quietly, letting his eyes flickered to his company.

Nico let out a soft breath and pushed Leo against the couch, leaning over him slightly, any onlooker would probably figure they were making out or something in that area, but Nico whispered softly. "Leo, for the last time relax, if we pretend to be into this stuff they'll leave faster!"

Leo's brown eyes soften slightly as he searched Nico's face trying to figure out what else to say. After a few minutes, he let out a soft sigh and nodded lightly. "Alright. Fine."

Nico was about to move away when Leo grabbed the side of his head and connected both of their lips. Anything they were doing was hidden by Nico's long dark hair. After a few moments Nico pushed away, his face slightly flushed but he gave his friend a slight glare.

Annabeth stared at them both before leaning close to Percy and speaking. "Are they…? You know..." Her eyes were trained on the two males, but every once in a while she'd let her eyes meet Percy's for a quick moment.

Nico's eyes widened as his head whipped around to her, he shook his head quickly as his pale skin became more and more red. "N-No... I…I...Um..." he placed a hand on his lips and looked at Leo for a moment.

Leo smirked. "Nico's hella gay."

Nico sprang up and hissed. "Leo Valdez!"

Leo snickered a bit as he moved away from his friend some; it was always funny to see Nico get frustrated like that.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow and examined the two, figuring out who their dads were going to be hard that is for sure. After a few moments, Nico calmed down and was now pouting.

Grover who had forgotten why they were at this house ended up picking up a magazine and chewing on it with little interest, Satyrs got bored easily. That was for sure.

Annabeth's gray eyes shifted to Grover, she scowled and snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Grover! That isn't yours!"

Leo apparently looked at Grover at that exact moment and screeched, "My mom's magazine! Why?" He groaned lightly and covered his face, mumbling random things now. Nico frowned a bit and moved to rub the others back lightly.

"You have to excuse Leo, he's a 'bad boy' and a momma's boy," He paused for a moment and pursed his lips slightly until the doorbell rang. Springing up Nico ran to the front door and opened it.

Smiling brightly he brought that person in, his mother, his Madre. He pulled her into the living room talking in Italian. "Così, momma questi strani bambini dire me e Leo sono semi-sangue!"

Maria furrowed her brows, and shook her head quickly. "Dolcissima..che sciocco..non c'è niente come mezzo-sangue."

Nico frowned and looked at the three kids for a moment, "So you lied to us? There is no such thing as half bloods, or demigods! My momma said so and she's really smart."

Annabeth quirked an eyebrow. "Is that so? So she is a daughter of Athena? I don't think so, I am."

Maria's face paled a bit. "Nico, miele dobbiamo andare ora.."

Nico frowned a bit but nodded slightly, "Alright momma..." he moved to hug Leo lightly who whined a bit in protest.

"Bye Nicy!"

"Bye Leo."

The two boys bid each other a farewell before Nico and his mother left talking in Italian about how he shouldn't believe those kids ever. Nico listened to his mother but he had a nagging feeling they were right, or she was hiding something from him.

* * *

 

After Nico left, Leo sat there awkwardly; fidgeting any time Percy and Annabeth would start to whisper things to each other.

An hour passed by quickly, Annabeth and Percy kept trying to persuade Leo to come with them back to camp half-blood, but he kept refusing. First because he wanted to stay here with Nico and his mom and the second reason he was not allowed to go anywhere without him mom's permission.

Percy threw up his hands and grabbed Annabeth. "Fine we're leaving but expect us to be back one day!" Leo rolled his eyes lightly as the three finally left his house, and now he was alone.

Leo frowned at the idea of being alone, so he busied himself by cleaning up the messes Nico and himself had made before the three strange kids had shown up at his doorstep. It didn't take him that long to finish but when he was done, he yawned slightly. As he traipsed upstairs, his mother arrived home. She called to him; he paused in his walk and simpered at her before propelling himself to give her a good night hug. She kissed his head lightly and then pushed him off so he could go to bed.

Nights like that happened with the boys often. A movie, then they hung out at one another's house until the other went home; they cleaned up then went to bed. Yep that was the life of a teenager.


	9. Small Shenanigans

A year passed and nothing had happened, they were both seventeen at this point.

"You're a pyromaniac." Nico stated.

"Well you're a necrophiliac." Leo countered.

"The dead are cool man."

"Fire is cool too."

"You only say that because it doesn't burn you!"

Leo laughed a bit and nudged Nico lightly as they walked into their fourth period class. Nico rolled his eyes and went to sit in his seat in the back while Leo took the seat in front of him. English always sucked for the two considering it just looked like a bunch of letters jumbled together.

When they were called on they always pretended to not know English, so when Nico was asked something he would always smile and reply, "Mi spiace ma non capisco cosa stai dicendo!"

Then when Leo was called on, he would quickly stand up and begin talking in Spanish. "Lo siento, no entiendo una cosa que usted está diciendo!"

The other students always got a kick out of this even though about ninety-five percent of them had no idea what they were saying.

After all the students were done with laughing, the teacher would roll their eyes and continue with their lesson.

Classes usually went by extremely fast most of the times, but then again neither of the boys really paid attention. No one really questions them because usually they pass all their quizzes and tests with excellence.

That day when they went to Leo's house Nico fell back onto the others bed and laughed a bit.

"Y'know today some girl aske-"

"No."

Nico raised an eyebrow, "No?"

"Like I said no, you're not allowed to date her, end of story." Leo's voice was filled with finality, and he was not up to discussing it any farther.

Nico laughed a bit and glanced to the side for a moment, laughing slightly. Leo decided to look over at him this very moment, and then his eyes widened a bit, "Nico, you didn't!"

"She kept whining and wouldn't leave me alone!" Nico protested.

Leo stayed quiet for a moment, and then moved to stand up. "You're an idiot, and I hate you."

Nico gasped and stood up along with the other, "No you don't!" Leo crossed his arms and looked to the side with a pout.

After a few minutes, Leo moved and touched the other's face lightly. "Nico, can I see your face?"

Nico raised an eyebrow, "err...Yeah...?"

It stayed quiet for a few moments. With Leo touching Nico's face. With Nico trying not to fidget lightly under the others gaze.


	10. Experiments and Offers

Leo's hand was pressed against the other's somewhat cold face, Nico closed his eyes quickly. All was quiet; the only thing that could be heard was the soft breaths that escaped their mouths occasionally.

Then Leo tilted the others head up slightly, and connected their lips in a small passionate kiss. Nico's eyes flew open, and they widened in complete surprise, then they drifted closed some as his hand moved and gripped the other's shirt. They were both pressing into the kiss at this point, that is, until the front door of Leo's house opened, then slammed shut.

Both the boys jumped away from each other, both of their faces were flushed an unbelievable scarlet red. Everything was quiet until Esperanza came into the room and smiled at the two boys.

"Are you two okay? You look as if you're up to something." Leo shook his head quickly and laughed a bit.

"Momma don't be silly!" He gave Nico a quick look before moving to hug her lightly, she chuckled lightly and petted his head. She hummed lightly and looked over at Nico for a moment.

She moved away from her son some then and went over to Nico, hugging him softly. "I swear you spend more time here than anything, might as well marry you off to Leo and call you a Valdez!"

Nico's eyes widened and his face became a darker shade of red. "M-Mrs. Valdez. Leo's like my best friend. Ever."

She stifled a bit, "I wonder about that sometimes but if you say so, I'm sure Leo would love to marry you," her eyes flickered to her son who seemed to busy himself with his blankets. "And, you don't have to call me Mrs. Valdez, call me Esperanza or momma."

Nico stared blankly for a moment then nodded slightly. "Alright..."

"Alright now, boys, I need you to finish your homework and then run to the store for me, can you handle that?"

They both nodded their heads and then Esperanza walked out the room with a small smile on her face.

Leo and Nico sat down and begun the homework assignment, practically forgetting about the previous events. Well, at least that is what they both thought, until Leo's head burst into flames. Nico looked at the other with wide eyes.

"Leo! Your head! It's on fire!" He moved to get off the bed, and then he ran downstairs to grab a cup of water, on his return he threw it on Leo's head; that began to smoke afterwards. Nico covered his face and tried to calm down his breathing.

That was probably that most terrifying thing Nico had ever witnessed in his life, Leo just stared at his friend blankly. He was used to it because it happened a few times while Nico was in New York.

Ten minutes later, Nico moved to lean against the wall with a small sigh, he shifted a bit and leaned on the corner. He only began to look confused when Leo's eyes widened. Without him noticing, Nico's whole body began to melt into the shadows, so within minutes he was in the living room.

Now both of the boys were utterly confused, Nico stared at the couch for a moment, and then looked at the stairs as he heard Leo running down them as quick as he could. Nico moved and greeted the other and then looked back at the couch that was occupied by Nico's mother, and two men.

Esperanza came in and sat next to the guy that looks like he spent his whole life in a shop, she smiled sweetly at him and handed him some tea, while she handed the guy that looked like he had never seen the sunlight a day in his life, some water.

Maria looked at the paler male and placed a fragile hand on his shoulder, the females seemed to smile much more than they usually did, and their faces were even flushed slightly. Nico and Leo looked at each other, then at their mothers. Both of the boys shifted awkwardly.

"Mama?" both the boys questioned their mothers at the same time; the mothers glanced back at them for a moment giving them soft smiles. Nico and Leo narrowed their eyes at the men, who were so close to their mothers, they shifted awkwardly and moved over to the women and pulled them away from the two unknown males, and then practically clung to them. They did not trust those men; it'd take a lot for them to trust them.

The two men stood up, looked at the boys, and grinned, and then their eyes drifted to Maria and Esperanza. The paler one spoke, "When I say this, I'm sure Hephaestus would agree, you've raised the children wonderfully, but now they have to go to camp."

As they spoke, Leo and Nico tightened their grips on their mothers and let out a small breath, trying to think of something to say to intervene with this 'camp' conversation. After a few moments, Leo moved and tugged on his mom's shirt, interrupting the two men. Leo spoke quickly, "Momma! Nico and I kissed!" Maria and Esperanza looked at Leo for a moment and then their eyes drifted to Nico.

Esmeralda was about to say something when Hephaestus held up his hand and looked at Leo seriously, then cracked a grin. "That 'a boy! I'm proud of you."

Unlike Hephaestus, Hades looked at his son for the longest time and then began laughing. Maria looked confused by his actions but she didn't say anything.

After a few moments, everything calmed down. Leo shifted and looked at Nico, whose face had turned a dark red and his eyes were wide from complete shock. Finally, Nico moved. He walked over to Leo and hissed quietly, "You idiot! Why would you say that!?"

"They wouldn't stop talking about that camp! You know, the one we put off a year back?"

Nico pursed his lips and glanced to the side for a moment, then let out a sigh. "Fine, but still, not cool!"

"I know, I know, but I've known you my whole life, so I figured you'd be okay with it." Leo shrugged and let his gaze move from Nico to the conversation about the camp.

"I get it, I get it." Nico huffed, running a hand through his dark hair, and looked back at the two older males, trying to figure out how they were even related to either of them.

After the two boys had finished their conversation, the gods moved to look them over for a moment.

A son of Hades and a son of Hephaestus. Amazing. Maria and Esperanza shifted slightly, giving each other sideways glance, they knew the gods were unpredictable...very unpredictable. Hades moved and pulled out a sword, and held it out to Nico.

The pale boy didn't move, he only stared at Hades blankly. A minute passed and Hades sat the sword down beside Nico and spoke. "Nico, my son this sword, Ephialtes, and this will be your sword when you go into camp half-blood."

Nico frowned a bit and shook his head some, "I'm not going there..."

"And why not?"

"It's stupid."

Hades growled lightly, and then shook his head. "You have to, or you'll die."

Nico furrowed his brows and crossed his arms, "Oh, what a wonderful person you are!" After he said that, he stormed off with Leo trailing after him.

Hephaestus looked at Hades for a moment and shook his head quickly, "Telling him that he's going to die if he doesn't use the sword? Smart."

Hades frowned a bit and looked over at Maria for a moment. Maria blinked and laughed a bit, "Don't worry, I'll go talk to him." She moved to follow her son with a small smile on her face.

When Maria found Nico, he was sitting on Leo's bed fuming about how Hades was being bossy asshole. Leo was combing his fingers through the other's dark hair, laughing occasionally. Maria moved and sat on the other side of Nico and took his hand. "Nico, darling your dad only means well, fault him for that." She pressed a kiss into his cheek and let out a small breath.

"Momma, how is he my father?"

"Well, without going into… details, he helped make you."

"Ew! Mom! No! That's gross!" Nico quickly covered his ears, while Leo burst into a fit of laughter. Nico moved and shoved Leo to the side and huffed, neither of them were any help.

Leo let out a small breath, and then moved to tackle Nico, ignoring the noise of surprise Maria let out. Laughing some, he then poked the raven-haired boy's cheek and talked softly, "Nicy please? It's not like he'd do anything bad, so trust him, for me? Please?" Leo gave him a small sweet smile, and shifted slightly.

Nico rolled his eyes and then nodded slightly, "Fine." He pushed the Latino off him with a small grunt.

"Thanks!" Leo chuckled lightly and then moved to run down the stairs to rejoin the older males to 'investigate' them.

Nico sighed and then looked at his mother for a moment, then he shook his head a bit. "Mama, why?"

"Why what, Nico?"

"Why a god? You know you could get hurt!"

"I know, but he was so charming. I couldn't help myself."

A small smile spread across his lips as he moved to hug his mother lightly, brushing back her dark hair. Her old eyes were full of happiness, and that alone made Nico happy. He moved some and pressed a small kiss into her cheek. Her body was so warm, it was amazing. He moved behind her and pulled her hair back, and then he began brushing his fingers through strands of her hair.

After a few moments, she stopped him and looked at him, "We should go back to everyone, Nico." He nodded softly in agreement.

They both moved off the bed, and descended the staircase to rejoin the rest of the group. Leo was sitting next to his mother, chattering on about everything, Hephaestus was laughing at a few things. It seemed like they were getting along well. Nico's eyes drifted to his own father. He sat there with his head leaned against his fist.

Nico looked at his mother for a moment before moving to grab the sword, then sitting next to Hades. Fidgeting slightly, he gripped the sword in his hands. "A-Ahmn...thanks. For the sword." He swallowed then looked over at Leo who was grinning ear to ear.

Minutes past, as Leo kept talking and everyone listened to him, as soon as Leo mentioned that time they got into a fight and Nico screamed like a girl, Nico stood up quickly and hissed. "Leonardo Valdez! You stop all these stories! Oh gods! Augh...I didn't scream like a girl."

Leo snickered a bit and moved to pat Nico's face softly, calming him down a bit. "Don't call me Leonardo."

"Fine but no more."

"Alright."

Once everything calmed down Hades and Hephaestus stood up and looked at their sons, and Hephaestus spoke. "You boys need to make a trip to camp half-blood, check it out, then if you don't like it come back to your mothers." The gods gave each other sad looks, almost like they were mourning already.

Nico and Leo nodded softly then moved to hug their mothers slightly. Nico spoke, "We'll go, but don't expect us to stay."

"That's fine by us," Hades spoke in a gruff voice.

Leo let out a soft breath, then moved to pull Nico into the kitchen, indicating that the Valdez was hungry, which wasn't weird. The mothers gave soft chuckles and went to place soft kisses on the older males' cheeks before thanking them and bidding them a farewell.

Hephaestus disappeared in a column of flames, while Hades disappeared into a black smoke and were sucked into the ground.

When the boys returned, they blinked and looked around before Leo asked: "What happened to them?"

"They went home."

"Oh... Alright." He stuck a cookie in his mouth, not caring anymore. Nico snickered slightly, took a cookie out of Leo's bag, and nibbled on it until he was pulled back upstairs.

The boys were always happy when they were together, so maybe they would be able to go to the camp and be accepted into it without any problems. When they got back into Leo's room they sat down, and began talking about how they would get there and how long it would take.

After talking it over for a few minutes, they finally fell asleep on Leo's bed, so when their mothers came to check on them they only stared at them and then left to let them be.


	11. The Time of Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Niiiiicy! It’s cartoons dude, no ones ever too old for them.” Leo began grinning, “We’ll watch Spongebob or even Pokemon, or or Bakugan!” Nico covered his face and laughed a bit before putting his hands up in defeat. They both shuffled into the living room and plopped down on the couch. 
> 
> AH! Forgot to update it on this one! But Chapter 11 yes >U>

When the two boys woke the next morning, they looked at each other sleepily, taking note how each other's hair looked like a horrid mess. After a few moments, Leo laughed lightly and whispered. "We should make breakfast for our moms, shouldn't we?" Nico quickly shook his head in agreement.

They moved out of the Latino's room and snuck downstairs as quietly as possible, the only time they stopped was to peek into Esperanza's room to see if their mothers were still asleep, which they were. Maria was asleep on a blow up mattress while Leo's mother was asleep on the bed. Both the boys smiled before continuing their descent downstairs.

When they were in the kitchen they ran around and pulled out a bunch of things, Leo began making pancakes while Nico pulled out some more things and began making eggs. Once they were done Leo was grinning ear to ear and Nico had a small smile plastered on his face.

Leo gave the other a sideways glance and then spoke, "Wanna go watch cartoons?"

Nico quirked an eyebrow, "Aren't we a bit too old for cartoons?" Leo groaned a bit at the others comment, and pushed him lightly.

"Niiiiicy! It's cartoons dude, no one's ever too old for them." Leo began grinning, "We'll watch SpongeBob or even Pokémon, or Bakugan!" Nico covered his face and laughed a bit before putting his hands up in defeat. They both shuffled into the living room and plopped down on the couch, kicking their feet up, they got comfortable.

"Dude our moms are going to be so proud of us for making breakfast!"

"Leo, I'm hungry now.."

"We were just in the kitchen!" He pushed Nico's face to the side and laughed a bit, he knew he was the same but it was always funny to see something like this happen to someone else.

"Oh shuddup! Don't act like you don't do it like at least five times a day!" Nico laughed a bit and moved to stand up, "Now do you want some breakfast too?"

Leo glanced to the side and made a slight pouty face. "Maybe."

Nico rolled his eyes and moved to grab some breakfast for both of them, while Leo grabbed the remote and flipped the channel to Nick, as Leo suspected SpongeBob was on.

When Nico returned with the food he placed a plate in Leo's lap and glanced at the TV, and then he let out a small laugh. "So SpongeBob was on?"

"Why wouldn't be on? It's usually on all day, di Angelo."

"Oh whatever, Valdez." he moved and sat down beside the other, they ate their food quietly, once in a while small laugh escaping both of them.

An hour passed, and by this time they were bouncing around the living room singing the SpongeBob theme song, even though Nico felt completely ridiculous Leo convinced him to do it. The fits of laughter that broke out while they did so which made everything much funnier. Finally Nico glanced at the TV and then his best friend, "Leo, you know how many sexual innuendos this show has?"

"You know this show relates to the seven sins?" Both the boys stared at each in complete silence. "You want to watch Pokémon, Nico?"

"Yeah." Leo moved and reached over to the coffee table and grabbed the remote and turned the channel to Cartoon Network, and then Pokémon came on. Nico grinned and stood up.

"I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was!"

Leo glanced to the side and then stood up and continued with the other, "To catch them is my real test; to train them is my cause!"

By this time, the boys were singing in a union. "I will travel across the land searching far and wide! Each Pokémon to understand..." They were interrupted to by the sounds of their mothers clearing their throats, both their heads whipped back, and they gave the women a small smile.

Esperanza spoke, "You boys realize what time it is?"

"It's eight in the morning, mamá"

"Exactly, so why are you two up?"

"Well, me and Nico woke up, got bored so we made breakfast for all of us, then we were watching SpongeBob..." He trailed off and glanced to the side as Maria yawned and finished for him.

"And now you two are watching Pokémon?"

Nico laughed softly and shifted slightly, "Yeah. We didn't mean to wake you guys though, sorry."

Both the boys glanced at the floor and waited to see what their mothers said, but they didn't say a thing they just moved to the kitchen to see what Leo and Nico actually made for breakfast. After a few minutes Esperanza began talking to Maria, they decided to eat the food their sons so graciously made for them.

Leo blinked a few times and then nudged Nico, keeping his voice low. "So were going to leave for that camp today…?"

Nico quirked an eyebrow and shrugged lightly, "If you want, makes no difference to me."

"I'll take that as a yes, so ready to go pack?" The Latino grinned slightly; despite his reluctance to go a year ago he was ready to make the journey. His only worry was how their moms would get along if they left them alone by themselves.

The Italian nodded lightly as they went back up to Leo's room to pack for him, then they'd go to Nico's house to get him packed too. Something that wasn't supposed to take them too long.

Leo shuffled through his top drawer, and began talking a mile a minute. "How long do you think it'd take to get there? Do you think those people will like us? Nico, your dads like the god of the dead, and mines like the god of fire and forge do you think that's weird?"

Nico sighed and mumbled something before answering the Latino's questions. "Maybe a day or so, mom and I made it here to New York in fifteen hours then again we drove and didn't have to keep changing switching buses, we'll have to take buses by the way, they'll probably hate us it depends, and I don't think it's like too weird. However, Leo, how do you know our dads are gods? They could be regular people for all we know."

"I did research last night on their names, and most demigods have things like we do, you know ADHD, ADD, things like that. You know the internet has a lot more information than people would expect, you just have to look in the right places." Leo paused and pursed his lips in thought for a moment, "Nico, have I told you that demigod's heads are hardwired for Ancient Greek or something like that?"

Nico shook his head a bit. "No, and those are quiet interesting things, I never expected you to do research before." Leo looked at him for a moment huffed lightly. "Awe, Leo don't do that you'll make yourself look cute."

Leo began pouting, "I'm not cute, I'm manly, and," He smirked as he paused, Nico's eyes widened a bit.

"Don't you dare say it, you say it so much it's cliché!"

Leo snorted lightly and struck a pose. "I'm Leo Valdez, Bad boy sumpere! I'm Mr. Mcshizzle!"

Nico groaned and face planted in one of Leo's pillows and began complaining to himself. Sometimes Leo's ego was excessively big for his entire self.

After a while Leo finished packing his stuff. Clothes, wires and other mechanical things, money he had stashed away, other important things. Nico shifted and sat up a bit and smiled at the other slightly, "So my house now?"

"'Course." Both of them left Leo's things at the door and headed out over to the di Angelo's household, it didn't take that long, since somehow Nico always ended up living close to Leo's how, but, by the time they got inside and upstairs they had talked about several things.

Once in Nico's room Leo glanced around and scrunched up his nose slightly. There were boxes scattered everywhere and it looked like Nico began unpacking but never really finished. The raven-haired boy moved to go over to his closet where he retracted a duffle bag and then he moved towards a box and began looking through it taking things out occasionally.

It didn't take that long for Nico to get all the things he needed but by this time, Leo was deep in Nico's fluffy blankets.

Nico raised an eyebrow and looked at his bed, then chuckled lightly. "Earth to Leo, come in Leo."

"Leo's dead, come back later."

Nico laughed a bit and jumped on his bed on top of Leo, who squealed a bit and let out a small breath. "Nico!"

"You said you were dead!"

"So your response was to jump on me?"

Both of the boys laughed a bit, and then Nico moved off the other some. Leo sat up and looked at Nico with the most serious face ever, "How come you always come over to my house when you blankets are so fluffy and comfortable?"

"Your house is warmer tough."

Leo pursed his lips for a moment and moved to the blanket away from him some as if to see how cold it was in the di Angelo's household really was. "True, so you ready to go?"

Nico smiles lightly, glanced at his bag, and nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

They grabbed Nico's bag then went back to the Valdez's house to grab Leo's things, they figured if they told their moms they were leaving, they would never let them leave.

They were ready to go to this Camp Half-Blood now. They stood outside of their houses and let out a small breath this was the last time they would see the homes that they practically grew up in their whole lives, well the last time for now.

Off they went to the wonderful world of the gods. They then began walking towards the bus station, to catch their first bus of the trip.


	12. Wonderful World of Adventures and Gods!

Once at the bus station they boarded a bus, sat in the back of the bus, and whispered things about how many buses they'd have to switch to get to New York. A few minutes past, they decided that they might have to take two, three, maybe four buses.

Nico moved to lean against his best friend as he let out a small sigh. They'd be on the bus for a while, so he decided to take a nap. Leo just leaned his head lazily against the others, and stared out the window.

Hours later the raven-haired boy grunted lightly when the Latino began poking his cheek lightly. They arrived at the next bus station. "Nicy, wake up we have to get on the next bus." Nico reluctantly stood up, grabbed his duffle bag, and stumbled off the bus, while trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Leo followed with a small chuckle.

Three buses later, they were in New York, New York. Leo scratched his head lightly as he looked around as they stood outside of the bus station; Nico was inside talking to some people about Long Island.

After Thirty minutes, Nico came out, shouldered his bag, and looked at his companion. They had to take a taxi to Long Island sound but they had to stop somewhere out near a hill...Nico ran his hand through his dark hair as he let out a small audible groan. Leo shifted from where he sat on the curb.

"So when are we going to get there?"

"By eight tonight if we're lucky."

"Are we lucky?"

Nico pressed his lips together, giving a side-glance to his friend and lowered his voice. "I'm not sure. Maybe."

"You seemed worried...Should we have waited to come here?"

Nico moved and rested his head between his hands before he began talking. "We told them. We told them we'd come as soon as possible, see if we like it." He paused. "Leo, how do you think our moms are doing?"

"Nicy...There big girls, are they not?" A small smile spread across his lips. "Plus they know where we went, I'm sure those gods told them."

If there was one thing Leo knew about Nico it was that he worried excessively about his mom ever since that time she was shot.

Nico moved and leaned against Leo and sighed lightly, he knew exactly what the Latino was getting at. They sat there for a bit until they hailed a taxi and took it to the outskirts of Long Island, New York.

* * *

 

Two hours later, they were on the outskirts of Long Island. They stood at the bottom of a hill, looking up. It was about seven-thirty at night, which means they made good time. Leo moved and nudged Nico up the hill. This was it; this is either when their lives changed for the better or worse.

Once at the top they stared down the hill at the big blue house that sat there, the porch light was on. Was that house the whole Camp Half-Blood? The two boys moved and ran down the hill quickly; when they neared the house, they notice a building...Err, well a building. It seemed like one you'd find in Ancient Greece, though.

Nico shifted lightly and moved to walk over to the blue house; he walked around the wrap around porch for a few minutes and then returned to the Latino.

* * *

 

Leo's POV:

I watched Nico walk off to see if he could find anyone at the big blue house, when he returned saying no one was there a small frown crossed my face. Okay, so there was no one at the big house so I pointed to the pavilion that we saw when we had arrived. "Should we check there, Nicy?" I tilted my head to the side some in question.

Nico blinked and nodded some, my frown turned into a quick grin. I grabbed his hand and pulled him along, I always had more energy than he did which rather balanced us out about eighty-seven percent of the time.

When we got to the pavilion, I laughed a bit. "Nicy! Look people! And a horse-man!"

Nico covered his face quickly. "Centaur! You would know that if you had paid any attention in Mythology! And we were looking for people!"

The kids that filled the pavilion stopped chattering and all their eyes turned to Nico and I faster than I could reply. The centaur turned around and stared at us for a moment, then back at the campers, and then he spoke. "Who are you two?"

Moving slightly I glanced at Nico. "Well he's Nico di Angelo and I'm Leo Valdez." My eyes rested on the centaur and then to some of the tables filled with campers. Nico ran a hand through his hair with a small groan. My eyes quickly found those kids that had tried to bring us back a year back; quickly I nudged Nico to show him my finds. Upon looking, he raised an eyebrow and snorted lightly.

"I'm sorry, Valdez likes to give simple things, and our fathers told us to come here."

The centaur raised an eyebrow. "Your mothers are goddesses?"

I laughed a bit. "Nope, are moms are one hundred and sixty-two percent human! Or mortal whatever."

Nico rolled his eyes light before the centaur continued. "So that means you're fathers are gods, which means they went to your house which is breaking Lord Zeus' rules. But anyway I'm Chiron." He paused for a moment. "Who are your godly parents?"

Nico and I shrugged lightly, we knew that they were gods but we really didn't know who.

(A/N: End of POV)

* * *

 

Chiron looked the two boys over for a moment, it was hard to tell who they belong to so he cast his glance over to the tables. He looked at all the campers as if he was looking for similar qualities, he could easily put Leo with the Hephaestus or Hermes kids, but he wasn't quite sure about Nico.

The two boys stood there for what seemed like forever, and then there was a collective gasps. Half the room seemed to grow cold as if death swept over, and the other side of it became blazing hot. Above Nico's head, there was a dark helm, which only meant Hades. Above Leo's, head blazing hammer meaning Hephaestus.

Once the two symbols disappeared, Chiron moved over to the boys and then his voice boomed. "All hail Nico di Angelo, son of Hades!" There was a pause when he frowned a bit, then he continued. "And all hail Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus!"

The kids that where practically covered in grease, burn marks and cuts cheered, because now they had a new cabin mate. A new brother, a new pair of hands to help.

Nico suddenly felt awkward around everyone, he placed a hand Leo's shoulder then leaned closer and whispered. "Have fun, I'll be back soon."

Leo frowned a bit and touched his best friends face lightly. "Where are you going, Nicy?"

"Don't worry about it...I'll be back.." The raven-haired boy moved away from the Latino and walked away, of course, Leo was worried and wanted to follow the other, but soon he was swarmed by both guys and girls asking how he survived so long with a son of one of the big three.

After question upon question Chiron finally got everyone to sit down so they could finish dinner and start capture the flag soon after.

Leo sat at the Hephaestus table and looked at the black one that supposedly belonged to the Hades cabin, no one sat there. It was empty, cold, desolate, and it made Leo sad. He sat there for a few minutes and then he finally stood and walked out the pavilion, some people called after him but he only waved them off.

The son of Hephaestus walked around until he got to a small patch of dark woods where he found Nico leaning against the nearest tree, he looked somber. Leo shifted and moved to sit beside the son of Hades. "Hey there."

Nico let out a small groan. "Shouldn't you be with the others?"

"I missed you."

"Missing me is impossible."

"Nico."

"Valdez."

They both stayed quiet for a moment or two and then Nico moved and leaned into the other some and let out a small sigh. "I don't like it here Leo..."

The Latino put his arm around Nico's shoulders and hummed lightly. "Why not? It's pretty and there apparently many people like us. Wouldn't that make us accepted?"

Nico shifted to sit in front of his best friend, a frown plastered his face. "No, you're accepted I'm just an outcast here too." He moved and leaned his head on the others chest and made a soft whining sound. Nico had the hardest time being accepted into groups whether it be out in the world full of mortals or even here, he knew that for a fact.

* * *

 

Nico's POV:

Leaning against Leo suddenly made the cold go away, he was always warm. I leaned into him a bit more and just sat there. I was content on not moving, neither was he. Leo only simply placed a hand on my head and rubbed it gently.

There was one thing I always loved about Leo no matter what time of day, where we were, or even if he wanted to do something else he'd just stayed there. By my side.

I shifted slightly and let out a small sigh before moving away from the Latino. "I'm sorry. You know you can go back if you want.."

"I'd never leave you, Nicy." He paused for a second, and lowered his voice. "I'd never leave you, like I left you that day," He stared at me and pressed his lips together then continued. "I don't want to leave you somewhere sad, crying, upset, or any other feeling besides happy."

Scrunching up my nose a bit I pushed his face a bit and chuckled lightly. "You can't always make that happen, so you'll have to deal with it."

Leo moved and pressed his hands to either side of my face and talked in a low tone. "No, no, Nico." He let out a small breath. "I will make you the happiest person on the planet even if it kills me."

"I won't be very happy if you die!"

"You're so difficult!"

"You don't listen!"

"Nico!"

"Leo.."

There was a small silence between Leo and I before I stood up and shook my head lightly. "Go back to the others; I'm going to figure everything out."

Leo stared at me with sad eyes but nodded slightly. "Alright.." He scratched his head before standing up and leaving me there alone.

(A/N: End of Nico's POV)

* * *

 

Both boys parted ways for the night, Leo went back to the pavilion, sat there with the Hephaestus table, and then went to capture the flag with them.

Nico had found a small patch of the woods where neither the moon shone nor people were around. He sat there all night, thinking about everything and nothing at the same time.

* * *

 

Nico must have fallen asleep where he was because when he woke he was in a bed with black silk blankets, and the smell of death practically hung in there air. He sat up and rubbed his head with a small groan, "Where in he-" He glanced up at the girl that was sitting at the end of his bed. Raising an eyebrow he shifted lightly, "Can I help you?"

The girl's eyes widened a bit, then she smiled wildly. "Hi! I'm Katharina, you can call me Kat, if you wish, I'm a daughter of Aphrodite." Nico blinked for a moment or so but he stayed quiet to see if she would say anything else, and she did. "So I know your new here and all, but," She paused again and giggled. "Wanna go out with me?"

Nico's eyes widened more, and his face flushed an incredible dark red color. He didn't want to say no and have this girls feelings hurt, but. He didn't want to say yes either. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Just as Nico was about to answer her Leo burst into the room with a wild grin on his face. "Nicy! This place is amazing! Like whoa! There's everything here!" Leo stopped and looked at the girl for a moment and then his heart dropped, then his eyes went to the floor. "Sorry, I didn't realize you were busy, I'll just catch you later.." Then after that, the Latino left.

Katharina blinked and giggled some more and returned her attention the Italian, and with the most flirtatious tone in the world, she said: "Sooo?"

He pressed his lips together and sighed lightly. "Yes? Maybe. I don't know" Confusion filled the tone of his voice but Katharina probably didn't hear it so she squealed and ran out of the cabin.

He moved to stand, walked over to the door, and listened to her yelling at her sisters and brothers. "He said yes!"

"No way!"

"Ahhh! Congrats little sis!"

"Lucky! Italians are super cute!"

"Ooo! Tell me if he says anything super romantic in Italian!"

Nico flinched as he listened to each of those replies from where he was standing, shaking his head lightly he moved to slip on his shoes on so he could go find Leo.

The son of Hades hadn't stepped not even fifteen steps out of the cabin when Leo walked up to him a bit sadly. "So you're going out with a girl from the Aphrodite cabin?"

"I don't know." Nico tilted his head to the side some and tried to read Leo's facial expressions but it was somewhat hard now.

"Nico.." His nose scrunched up a bit in defense, it was rare Leo called him by that name it was usually 'Nicy' or 'Ghost boy' whichever he said first.

"Leo, are you upset?"

"No! I..Uh..No..Just forget it, the others are calling.." With that said Leo began walking off in the direction of the cabin with all the kids covered in grease in front of it, Nico's hands shook a bit then he moved and grabbed his friend and pulled him back.

"Leo," he made sure the Latino was close enough where he didn't have to practically yell so the whole camp couldn't hear him. "Who was the one that stayed there by my side when I was sick for those weeks when we were five?"

Leo's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before answering. "Me."

"Exactly, now who stopped you from getting in a fight with that huge girl back in second grade?" The Italian raised an eyebrow.

Still confused the Latino answered. "You."

"Who's been together forever?"

"Us."

Nico shifted and leaned on his toes a bit so Leo and himself could be on eye level. "And where did we have our first kiss?"

"The movies, but that's an irrelevant question, Nicy."

"Yes, but, you remember our first kiss, now do you know who I'm going to kiss with my dying breath?" Nico raised an eyebrow.

Leo let out a small sigh. "Probably that idiotic girl you're going out with.."

Nico accidentally raised his voice a bit as he spoke. "No, you stupid fire wielder! It. Will. Be. You." He paused for a moment. "If you still like me before I die, et cetera."

A small grin spread across Leo's lips. "Oh really?"

Nico shrugged. "Unless you want me to die miserable."

"You're horrible, Nico."

Nico chuckled lightly and moved his arms around the others neck. "I know I am."

The two boys laughed lightly at each other until Leo was called over by one of the other Hephaestus kids, the Latino looked at Nico for a moment. Nico let out a small groaned and stepped back slightly. "Go, I know you need to, you know where to find me." Leo grinned a bit and nodded.

"See you later, ghost boy."

"Leave before I hit you, fire man."

Leo snickered a bit and ran off to meet the child of Hephaestus who had called him.


	13. We Wish You a Very Merry Demi Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update, okay so I had it all Christmas-fied and I wasn't able to post it before New Years so you guys are going to have to deal with it being all Christmas-y
> 
> Alright so I'm going to try this, I'll let you guys decided what the theme for Chapter 14 will be, if this goes well I'll try it with a future chapter too.
> 
> Your choices are:
> 
> ~New Years
> 
> ~Mother Death
> 
> ~Escaping from the camp for a little
> 
> ~Quest with others
> 
> Or
> 
> ~"Official" first date
> 
> Alright but besides that enjoy :)

Weeks after Nico and Leo had arrived at the camp and settled in the Italian trudged through the snow that covered the ground of the camp, and then entered the Hephaestus cabin without any second thoughts. "Leo!" He was of course intersected by a couple 'buff' guys and girl with oil smeared on her face, they didn't really say anything they just glared at the son of Hades as if he went and did something wrong in that last couple weeks.

After those kids moved, Nico moved over to Leo and glanced over his shoulder for a moment before smiling at his best friend. "Leo, you know Christmas is in a three days right?" The Latino's head shot up and his eyes widened a bit.

"Nico! Our moms!" The son of Hades rolled his eyes and pushed Leo's face lightly.

"Way ahead of you, I sent a letter to my mom telling her we might not be back in time for Christmas, and I'm pretty sure she'll tell your mom." Leo nodded lightly at the others statement.

Nico's nose twitched lightly as he shifted some then spoke lowly. "I'm going back to my cabin."

Leo's eyes flashed up to the pale-skinned male, as a small smirk played against his lips. "But, baby, its cold outside."

Nico let out a small sigh. "Ah, I know its cold outside. I was just outside."

A wild look flashed through the Latino's eyes as he stood up quickly and placed a hand Nico's face. "Come on, it's cold outside, do you really want to leave this warmth?"

Nico's eyes fluttered shut as sudden warmth spread across his face when Leo touched him. "No... But you have work to do..." The Italian male shifted closer to Leo and leaned into his touch just so that warm feeling wouldn't go away.

"Work is all I do now these days, I want Nicy and me time..." Leo pouted lightly as he tilted his head to the side some.

Letting out a small breath Nico shook his head a bit. "Fine, but not here...Your siblings scare me...Sort of..."

Leo chuckled lightly and then nodded. The Latino sat his things on the desk he was working at then grabbed Nico's hand, then pulled him out of Cabin Nine, as they exited the cabin a sudden burst of cold air practically attacked them. "I told you it was cold outside, Nicy!"

Nico rolled his eyes and stood beside Leo as they walked through the snow. The snow crunched beneath their feet as they walked from the Hephaestus cabin to the Hades cabin. Other demigods were running around throwing snow at each other, once in a while a snowball would stray and hit Leo. When this happened, the Latino didn't even flinch because as soon as the snow hit him it started melting.

As they reached the dark cabin they moved inside and sat the on the black silk covered bed. "So, Nico, ever thought of furnishing this place?"

Nico's eyes flashed over to his dear friend. "No, why?"

"Would you care if I made it Christmas-y?"

Nico sighed and leaned back on his bed some. "Knock yourself out, Valdez."

A wicked grin spread across the Latino's lips before he moved off the bed and ran out of the Hades cabin and to his own. It didn't take him that long to return with a few things, Nico watched him set up a foldable table and set to work.

After an hour the Hades cabin went from 'death and despair,' to 'deck the halls.' Nico was surprised that Leo could do so much in so little time, it was almost like he was a robot, and it was strange. The Italian shifted on his bed and looked around before speaking. "So three days before Christmas and you deck this place out, nice." Leo looked at the other for a moment and tried to decide if that was sarcasm or not. A moment passed before the son of Hephaestus decided it wasn't.

The two sat and chatted about things that had happened in the recent weeks and such. When the dinner alarm sounded out they headed out and went to the pavilion, they had fallen into this routine it was somewhat natural for them now.

* * *

 

The three days passed quicker than expected and when Christmas hit Leo and the Hephaestus kids were the first ones up, while his cabin mates went to wake the others up Leo ran to the Hades cabin and ran into it before jumping on the bed. "Nicy! Wake up! Come ooonn! It's Christmas!"

The son of Hades sat up with a slight groan and looked at Leo with a slight glare before laughing lightly. "Really? Valdez, you are not a five year old." Leo pouted lightly before Nico patted the others face in slight defeat. "Alright, alright, I'm up, okay?"

The Latino smiled lightly and grabbed the others arm and pulled him out the cabin and headed towards the Amphitheater where his siblings told him to go after waking whoever up.

When all the campers filled into the Amphitheater, Hephaestus' kids flipped a switch making part of the arena creak and groan slightly. Some kids were muttering about how only the Hephaestus kids would make this holiday completely bizarre. Soon enough a ten-foot Christmas tree had appeared from the ground, completely decorated with Presents in and under the tree.

Nico blinked and rubbed his head lightly wishing he could just sneak away. After the thought struck he laughed at himself. He could just sneak away! He looked around for a moment before moving to slip out the Amphitheater.

Once he was away, he went back to his own cabin and sat on his bed, while he listened to the loud chatter of the others. A slight hum came from Nico as he shifted occasionally, he felt awkward here on Christmas without his mom, or even Bianca. After a few moments, the son of Hades moved to a small area where he keeps a dark sheet, pulling it back he moved the gifts that lay underneath the covers, and sat them gently on his bed. Both his mom and Leo's sent those presents and he had been keeping them here for a while.

He knew Leo would come and bug him in a little, when that happened he knew the Latino would see the presents. He moved to sit on his bed, glancing at the door he moved and pulled out a book he had been reading. Rainbow Boys was an entertaining book, but he couldn't let anyone he was reading a book about a group of gay males that'd make everyone question him. This is something he didn't need.

When he got comfortable and began reading his book, but then there was a knock on the door. Nico shifted and slid the book under his pillow before sitting up some, "Come in?" After saying that a girl with darkish skin, a mass of brown hair came in, she had the sweetest smile on her face, and a purple shirt that read: 'SPQR,' and then 'Camp Jupiter' underneath it.

The girl waved slightly, "You're the son of Hades Percy told me about, correct?"

Nico blinked and shrugged lightly. "I'm a son of Hades... But I'm not sure if Percy talked about me.." He scratched the side of his head for a moment, "But who are you exactly?"

The girl pursed her lips in thought for a moment before coming to a realization. "Oh! I'm Hazel Levesque, I go to Camp Jupiter, and I'm the daughter of Pluto... Hades Roman equivalent."

It took Nico a moment to process everything before he nodded lightly and moved to slide out of his bed, "So that makes you my sister, or something like that?"

A larger smile came to the girls face. "Yes!" She threw her arms around Nico and giggled a bit, this caused the pale male to chuckle lightly.

"Calm down, calm down." Hazel smiled some more and then moved to grab his hand, leading him back to the Amphitheater.

When they got down to the Amphitheater Hazel moved away from Nico for a moment and returned with a, well, well-built male who seemed to be from a Chinese background and he wore the same shirt as her. Nico blinked slightly, glancing at Hazel for a moment, he raised an eyebrow in question.

Hazel smiled and placed a hand on his upper arm, "This is Frank, and he's my boyfriend." Nico pressed his lips together and then nodded lightly. The Chinese male nodded to him as he glanced to the side.

Hazel was sweet as she let her boyfriend scamper away from her, then she got close to him, "So Nico, do you have a girlfriend.. Or boyfriend?" Nico's face began to burn a bit; he really didn't know how to answer her because he wasn't just sure...

The son of Hades wiggled away from her some and scratched the side of his face. "Well. I'm not exactly sure." He moved and looked around her over to the group of Hephaestus kids who were chatting away about New Year's plans.

Hazel blinked and glanced back before smiling softly, "You have a crush on one of the Vulcan... sorry, Hephaestus kids, don't you?"

Nico's face began to burn more as he shook his head in denial. "N-No! Not at all I just grew up with one of them, that's all.." When he was about to say something else when Leo figured out he had reappeared and ran to pick him up quickly.

The pale boy squeaked and pressed a hand on the Latino's face. "Valdez! What the bloody hell!?"

Leo laughed a bit, "Did you just say bloody hell? What are you British?" he shook his head lightly before sitting the other male down, "But it's Christmas!" Nico rolled his eyes in a bit annoyance as the other continued. "What'd ya get me?"

Nico raised an eyebrow, then smiled. "Nothing, because I'm the best present ever." Leo stayed quiet for a moment before grinning lightly. Then the Latino did something Nico didn't expect he placed a hand on the side of the Italians face and gave him a quick kiss.

Hazel stared in amazement before grabbing Leo and looking at him seriously. "I just got a brother for Christmas, you hurt him, and you die."

* * *

 

After a while Nico managed to usher Leo into his cabin without getting any strange looks, he had to do this so they were able to open their presents from their parents. Leo was absolutely ecstatic when he saw that his mom sent him building plans, and blue print paper. After quickly pointing out different things in the building plans, Leo quickly explained how he and his mom had planned to build it together, in their backyard; nonetheless, seeing Leo this excited was amusing.

After a couple minutes, Nico pressed his hand on the top of one of the boxes that was left on his bed. Pressing his lips together for a moment, he let his eyes meet the others, and then he spoke in a low voice. "Ah, Leo, would you go with me to give this to Bianca? Mom must had sent me this on accident."

Leo cocked his head to the side and moved to scoop the box up, grinning like a mad man. "Of course I'll go! Come on, I haven't seen Bianca in ages! I bet she's hella old by now!"

Nico snorted lightly and raised an eyebrow. "She's only four years older than me, Valdez."

"Yeah that means she's like, twenty-one!" Nico sighed lightly and pushed himself off the bed before ushering the other out of the door. They glanced at each other for a moment and then scampered across campgrounds to get to the border.

They were lucky most of everyone was either still at the Amphitheater still and even the ones that left are miles away or even in their cabins. The two looked at each other, grinning; they ran down the hill and down the road to head to their destination.

Nico kept having to go get Leo every mile or so because the Latino would get distracted about some petty fault in a building, and would try to go inside and fuss at whoever he could see first. Eventually they did make it to the house that Nico spent a couple years in, he cringed lightly. He really did despise the house due to the fact it was a place that sheltered him and kept him away from Leo for so many years.

The son of Hades moved and hastily knocked on the door, and waited. His eyes would flicker back and forth between the door, and Leo. The minutes seemed to drag on until the door was pulled open.

There in the doorway stood a man. Nico stepped back, and stared at the bigger male, suddenly the man spoke. "What do you want?"

Nico scrunched up his nose for a moment; he didn't like this, had Bianca moved? Finally, he let out a soft breath. "Does Bianca di Angelo live here?"

"Yeah, she does." The man seemed to smirk now. "What's it to ya?"

Nico snorted lightly. "Thank the gods. Alright, I need to see her, please." He tried his best to remember his manners now.

The man didn't budge. "I'm sorry she's not seeing anyone at the moment."

"I don't care, I'm her brother! Will you just go get her?"

Hearing this, the man blinked and gripped the door. "Oh, sorry, hold on." He leaned his head back and called into the house. "Babe! Your little brothers here!"

Within moments frantic steps where heard from within the house, pushing the man aside Bianca surfaced from the house. She had a huge grin on her face as she pulled him in her grasp. She spoke softly. "Nico, Nico, oh god I missed you. I can't believe mom left before I even came home." She pressed quick kisses into her younger brother's face and then finally pulled back, her eyes quickly finding Leo. She held out a hand, waving for the Latino to come closer. He did exactly that, and she hugged him close for a moment. After a moment, she backed up, "Dear lord, both have you grown so much. I remember when you were just running around Leo's backyard tackling each other."

A small smile played on Nico's lips for a moment, and then he remembered. "Oh, Bianca, we can't stay for long we have to get back to camp." He hastily took the package from Leo and held it out for his sister. "Mom, sent this for you, and she accidently sent it to us."

Bianca blinked and took the gift, holding it in her hands for a moment before setting it inside for the time being. "Thank you, but camp?"

Nico nodded quickly and glanced at Leo. "Yes, but we managed to sneak away to bring you that since everyone else is busy having a party."

Bianca chuckled softly. "I see, you should be getting back then, yes?"

"Yes, it was nice seeing you, you've become very beautiful." He moved and wrapped his arms around his sister and pressed his face into her shoulder, she smiled at him and ran a hand lightly through his hair. After a moment, she pressed a small kiss into his hair.

"Get back, but, don't forget to visit me."

Nico stepped back after and nodded, waving to her, he grabbed Leo's hand and pulled him along so they could get back as quickly as possible.

They had made good time because when where standing at the camp's borders everyone was moving from the Amphitheater to the Pavilion for dinner.


	14. New Year's Official First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been like a month! XD I'm super sorry, I love you guys but trying to figure out the perfect Official First date was hard! But I finally did it. It's perfect.
> 
> Ahn..I kind of want to make the next chapter sorta, super sad...You guys okay with this? Like it may be a bit of gorey-ish stuff...so yes or no?

It was New Year's Eve, which means everyone, was busy getting ready for the New Year's party that they threw every year. Leo was busy helping his siblings building things, and things like that. Nico on the other hand had been entertaining Hazel, who had decided to stay until the day after New Year's.

The two siblings where chatting about the past years and such when Leo bounded over to them with his sister Nyssa. "Hey Nicy, do you think you can help us?"

The son of Hades raised an eyebrow, stared at the two children of Hephaestus for a moment before sighing lightly, and stood up. "Fine, Hazel I'll be back." He was led away by the two and put to work almost instantly by Hephaestus' kids, Nico to run around grabbing things for the kids, so they wouldn't have to stop and go rummage through things and get distracted.

An hour passed by Nyssa clapped her hands. "Alright! Break time, lunch is on!" As soon as she said that, the lunch bell sounded and all the kids filled out of their cabins and the Hephaestus kids wiped their hands off before heading to the pavilion.

Nico yawned slightly and without thinking, he rubbed his face, which smeared black stuff on his face. He wasn't sure if it was oil or soot. Leo walked by Nico and laughed, "Dammit you're adorable sometimes."

The son of Hades blinked in confusion for a moment before the Latino moved and pulled a rag out of his back pocket and wiped the black marks off the smaller males face, Nico rested a hand on the others arm. He felt like a little kid when Leo did things like this but sometimes he didn't mind.

They stood there for a little longer just staring at each other before one of the Aphrodite girls walked by and Leo spun around slightly. "Hey li'l mama, have you met anyone as hot as me?" Nico rolled his eyes in slightly in annoyance. The girl had glanced back at Leo and giggled a bit.

Nico shifted and then walked away when Leo took his eyes and attention off him.

After the girl turned around, Leo glanced behind him and noticed Nico left. Frowning lightly he shifted in place, he was thinking about going to lunch but his feet took him towards the Hades cabin. He knew tonight was New Years Eve and that Nico would probably spend the whole night in solitude, the Latino shook his head and left the other a note inside the door before heading down to the pavilion for lunch.

Lunch passed by quickly, the cabins conversed with themselves except when a few people moved around to talk to their boyfriends or girlfriends or even their best friends. When lunch ended, Leo headed back to his cabin with his siblings so they could finish the last couple of things for the New Year's party that night.

By the time the clock struck eight the Hephaestus kids had finished building all the things and they began setting things up.

Nico had found Hazel again in the flurry of people; she looked at him seriously for a moment and held up a note. "Who's this from? It doesn't have a name."

The son of Hades let out a small sigh, plucked the paper from her hand, and read it over for a moment, before whispering Leo's name. He knew the son of Hephaestus' hand writing all too well. Hazel blinked and looked at her 'brother' for a moment or two more before taking the paper back.

"Nico? Who's is from?" She quirked an eyebrow in curiosity.

Nico pursed his lips in thought, he could tell her that he didn't know and lie. On the other hand, he could tell her the truth and say it was from Leo. He finally decided. "It's from Leo."

The chestnut skinned girl gasped, and grinned. "He wants to go on a date with you tonight? Ah..." She inched closer to Nico. "If he tries anything funny, tell me and I'll have his head."

Nico covered his mouth and snickered lightly, Leo not trying anything funny? That's hilarious. However, he nodded and agreed to tell Hazel if the fire wielder tried anything 'funny.'

A few more hours passed by seemingly fast, and it was an hour till New Years. Nico wandered into the Hades cabin to find Leo bouncing on the bed, as if he was on a sugar high. The Italian male quirked an eyebrow in confusion, he was use to the Latino being hyperactive and such but why was he in his cabin? Nico moved closer to the bed and cleared his throat to get the others attention.

The son of Hephaestus looked up quickly and grinned wildly. "Nicy! Come on we have to go!" He stood up quickly and grabbed the son of Hades hand, pulling him out of the cabin and towards the entrance of to the camp.

Nico wasn't quite sure what was happening at the moment, then he recalled the note Hazel was talking about earlier. The Italian shifted and grabbed Leo's arm to halt him. "Valdez! Where are we even going!?"

The son of Hephaestus made a small noise of protest and looked at Nico for a moment. "Statue of Liberty! Come on, it'll be amazing!"

Nico frowned for a moment, he wasn't really found of high up places, but he sucked in a small breath and nodded. "Fine, let's go, but if I fall, I will haunt your ass."

Leo snickered lightly, and then began leading Nico towards the Statue of Liberty. His eyes darted everywhere as if he was afraid something might pop out of nowhere and take Nico away.

It didn't take the two to get to the green lady, but by the time, they got to the top it was already eleven forty-five. Leo moved and ran over to a widow and looked over the city, the lights twinkled against the dark sky. The Latino's lips parted, and he tilted his head back. "Nico let me show you beautiful."

The Italian male moved over to the other and looked at the city for a moment. They stood there mesmerized. They were startled when fireworks started going off in the distance. It was twelve, New Year's Day.

Leo paused and grinned lightly before moving to cup the others face in his hands. "You know I really like the way your lips feel on mine, it's wonderful."

Nico's eyes widened a bit in shock, and his hands went and pressed against Leo's chest as they clashed in a light lingering kiss. The kiss was soft, electrifying, and delicious.

Once they pulled away from each other, Nico whispered softly. "Happy New Years, Leo."

"You too, mi amor." Nico scrunched up his nose as if he was confused but he then smiled and they reconnected in another small lingering kiss.


	15. Don't Show Me This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he was about to continue there was a bellow. "Stop playing with her! Kill her already!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sad.  
> Just...  
> I'm sorry D:  
> Don't hate me..

The Latino male tackled Nico and hissed lightly. "No! I won't let you leave!" Leo was attempting to stop Nico from leaving the camp. When Leo saw the other roll his eyes, he let out a small whine of protest. "Please Nicy? Stay with me.."

Nico let out a small sigh and rubbed the side of his face slightly. "Leo. I don't want to stay here, I don't really belong here."

Leo's nose scrunched up a bit as he probably thought of something unpleasant, and then he shook his head slightly. "Nico..I, I really want you to stay..Please? For me?" The Latino's eyes seemed more pleading than asking at this moment.

The Italian covered his face for a moment, before shaking his head slightly. "Fine, I'll stay, but, only for you." Leo's eyes lit up with excitement before he got up off of Nico and jumped up slightly in excitement. Nico chuckled. "I know you're excited but re-frame from jumping on my bed please."

Leo laughed lightly and moved to sit beside the other with a small smile on his face. "Sorry, you know how I am." The other rolled his eyes and gave Leo a small curt nod.

Leo pressed his lips together for a moment.

Nico raised an eyebrow, slightly curious about what the Latino was thinking.

"Nico?"

The Italian hummed in question.

Leo continued. "Have you...ever thought about dating me, like when we were younger?"

Nico laughed softly. "Do you not remember that time your mom tried to marry you off to me?"

Leo chuckled lightly, and nodded. Oh yeah, he remembered that day. That was the day he wanted to experiment with Nico. Then his mom walked in, ruined the moment.

Nico shifted slightly and moved to wrap his arms around the others waist, the son of Hades wasn't usually the 'cuddly' type but he didn't care at this moment. He pressed his face into Leo's side and murmured something so soft the son of Hephaestus couldn't hear what was said.

Leo ran his hands through the others hair and let out and soft breath. He leaned his head back against the wall of the cabin and let his thoughts wonder. Would Nico have married him if they were older when his mom said that? How…did Nico feel about him? Were they just friends? If they were just friends how come he let Leo kiss hi-.

The son of Hephaestus' thoughts was interrupted by a small glow that appeared in the cabin. Nico sat up and looked at it; they learned those things were called IM's or Iris Messages. Leo looked at his companion for a moment as he moved to get a drachma, since that was the only way to answer the messages.

Once Nico located a drachma, he glanced at the Latino male and then tossed it in. As soon as the gold coin hit the mist, there was a high-pitched scream of agony.

Leo covered his ears, and Nico flinched lightly. The son of Hades looked at the mist for a moment and then moved over to the Latino, covering his eyes quickly. "Don't look Leo.."

The son of Hephaestus was a bit curious now, why would Nico tell him not to look? He moved and pushed the others hands away from his eyes. "Seriously Nico, what's so-..." He stopped his thought once he saw exactly was on the Iris Message.

Leo's mother, Esperanza, was tied to a chair with cuts and bruises all over her body. Whoever sent this IM wanted them, or at least Leo to see this. Esperanza had her eyes shut tight, until a hand from the mass of darkness emerged, grabbed a handful of her hair, yanked her head back quickly, and hissed. "Afraid closing your eyes and pretending you're not here will work, Ms." The voice had a slight thick accent to it; neither of the boys could figure it out. Maybe Swedish?

Esperanza eyes opened and she glared at the male that was holding her hair, but when she spoke, it was that same sweet voice she always had. "I wasn't pretending I wasn't here, I was thinking about how I can get out of these bonds to kick your ass."

Nico was slightly taken aback how Leo's mother just straight out just cussed this man out. Leo on the other hand sort of grinned, that said: 'Oh yeah that's my mom.'

The man who held Ms. Valdez captive moved away for a moment and then returned with a scalpel. "Now, now, no need for that language children are watching." At first, the mechanic was slightly confused until her eyes darted around the area where she was and saw the Iris Message, along with Leo and Nico staring at the scene that was unfolding before them.

Esperanza spat, "Is this your plan? To torture me and get my son to do something horribly stupid to get me back? Do you think he's that stupid?"

The man growled and moved to press the scalpel to her skin and dragging the blade across her cheek.

The Latino woman made a hissing sound, shiny scarlet dripped down her dirty skin. She looked like she'd been thrown into dirt, mud, oil, every dirty substance probably known to man. "You think this hurts?" She began to taunt him. "I've had a car practically dropped on me! I've been almost run over with a motorcycle; I've slept on nuts and bolts."

These words didn't please her captor at all, he moved and yanked her head up and screeched. "How about I decapitate you instead!?"

Once he word decapitate came out of the man's mouth Leo almost lurched off Nico's bed, yelling in Spanish for the guy to leave his mother alone. Nico had to grab Leo's suspenders so he wouldn't call off the bed and land face first into the Iris Message then the floor.

This reaction from Leo made the male smirk, he moved away from Esperanza for a moment and then returned with gods know what; both the boys watched Esperanza's hands tighten on armrests she was tied to.

It was all quiet until there was a noise that sounded like a knife coming down on a chopping board, and that, was followed by a high-pitched scream of agony. Something dropped to the ground, followed by four other things.

When the man moved away Esperanza's face was going pale, and one hand was missing all of her fingers, and blood dripped from the stumps.

By this time Nico, practically held Leo back from whatever crazy thing he wanted to do, most likely rip this man torturing his mother apart.

The captor made a small 'tch' sound, "You scream too much, mortal woman." With that, he took a pair of scissors and cut out Esperanza's tongue. This man had a sick pleasure of torturing the demigod's mother.

When he was about to continue there was a bellow. "Stop playing with her! Kill her already!"

The captor made an annoyed mock face, and then moved to slug an ax over his shoulder. "Blah blah blah! One headless demigod mother coming up." He seemed to look her over for a moment before taking the ax and swinging it. This cut the Latino woman's head off. He grinned.

Before he actually cut, Nico covered Leo's eyes and threw a pillow at the Iris Message. Leo turned to Nico, tears brimming his eyes. At that moment, he looked like a broken child.

The son of Hades flinched when he felt Esperanza's soul go into the underworld, he couldn't help but embrace Leo, and soothe him the best he could. Leo was sobbing like a small child, murmuring things in Spanish, probably about how he was going to kill that guy.

The Latino tried to calm himself down a bit before speaking. "N..Nico it's my fault-"

Nico raised an eyebrow. "How is it your fault? You didn't hand her over to the guy."

"I w-wasn't there...I didn't protect her.." Leo buried his face back into the slightly smaller boy's chest and began to sob again. Nico sighed, ran his hand through the Latino's hair, and began to hum a soft Italian lullaby his mother use to sing him.

Soon Leo ran tired of crying and just laid there against Nico, completely quiet. Nico talked to people occasionally when they entered the cabin, but besides that, the Italian male didn't move a muscle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys I swear, I'll make the cutest thing ever happen next *pets my poorly abused muses, and then my fans* I love you guys #teamEsperanza #RIP #Loveheromfg


	16. Stay By Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but still a chapter

Nico sat on his bed flipping through a book he had started a month ago but never really got to it again since, that night. His hand ran across Leo's head, which had been asleep, while he read. Leo hadn't really left Nico's side since his mother's murder.

After they watched Leo's mother get killed Leo's mood went downhill. He went from a usually happy person to a completely depressed person, and since that day, he's tried to take his life every time he managed to slip away from Nico.

Nico kept the Latino close by his side as he let out a small breath and flipped the page effortlessly; he only looked up when he heard someone open the cabin door.

Hazel peeked her head inside and glanced at Leo then looked at Nico with sadness pooling in her eyes before whispering. "Is he doing okay?"

Hazel was only here because after she found out what happened Leo's mother she stayed around, to make sure both of them were okay. She knew that since Leo's mood had dropped Nico would stay by his side no matter what.

The Italian male glanced down and ran his hand across Leo's head once again until he nodded slightly, "He'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to him.."

Hazel pursed her lips and moved inside the cabin quickly. "You hungry?"

Of course, Nico was hungry but he wasn't going to leave Leo here, alone, and asleep. He didn't know what he could come back to..

Finally, he shook his head no. He wasn't leaving Leo.

Hazel moved and pressed a kiss into her brother's head and whispered: "I know you're hungry, I'll get Percy to bring you something." Chuckling softly he moved slightly and nodded to her with a small smile.

* * *

 

Different people brought food to Nico's cabin throughout the day, always being careful, making sure not to wake up Leo if he was asleep.

After the next person came in, which was Annabeth; he looked at her and told her to come closer. She obliged, speaking in a low voice whispered. "Can you stay here with him? My body's aching." Annabeth smiled softly and nodded.

Nico moved and moved away from Leo, making sure he didn't wake the Latino himself. He quickly excited the cabin and stretched some; he glanced around the camp for a moment and went on a walk around. He took on one of the Ares kids, but practically lost because he had been cooped up in his cabin for the past week or so, then he visited Percy and the others, thanking them for everything.

The Italian male moved around the camp effortlessly, and finally made his way back to his own cabin, where Leo and Annabeth was having a stare off. Nico stared at the two with a raised eyebrow; it was like that until Leo's eyes drifted to Nico, a small smile tugged at the Latino's lips.

Nico chuckled softly. "Thanks Annabeth, but you could have come and got me when he woke up."

The blond female shook her head a bit, "No, Nico you've been in here day and night taking care of Leo, I figured it was good have a bit of time to yourself."

Nico chuckled softly and then moved to sit beside Leo, leaning against the Latino some. "I wasn't forced to take care of Leo, I just wanted to." He shifted and pulled Leo closer and ran a hand through the others nappy mass of curly hair, and smirked. "Plus I couldn't trust anyone else to take care of my little Latino; he could have done something crazy!"

Leo snorted softly and glanced up to the other. "No I woul-" Nico covered his mouth and shot him a small glare, because Leo knew he had tried something.

"Sorry Annabeth, you can go see Percy, he was looking for you earlier." Her eyes lit up a bit as she sent a small smile his way before she dashed out of the Hades cabin. Nico sighed. "Leo, really?"

"What?"

"I love you, but you're an idiot." Leo quirked an eyebrow and stared at Nico in question, the Italian male looked at one of the walls for a minute. "You know if you did succeed in one of those attempts. I don't think I'd be able to go on without you.."

Leo pressed his lips together, and then glanced up for a moment before whispering: "I'm sorry Nicy...My mom though.."

Nico pressed a soft kiss into the Latino's head and talked lowly. "I know, I know...we're gonna get whoever killed her, she was amazingly strong in every way...I'll miss her too."

Leo let out a small breath, pressed his face into Nico's chest, and breathed in almost as if he was saying thank you. The Italian male let a small smile play on his lips, and then he began to stroke the Latino's head lightly. "I'll always be here for you...you know that right?" Leo nodded softly and gripped Nico's shirt tightly in his hands.


	17. He was Taken from My Reach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this isn't longer, you've guys waited so so long, I'm sorry. But a short chapter is better than one not at all, right?

Nico pressed a hand against his hand and glanced across the room, a small breath escaped his lips.

He had no idea where he was, and had no idea what had happened. When he was last awake he was in the Hades cabin with Leo, discussing important matters; make sure Nico's mother didn't die in the same manner. A hand trembled through his dark hair for a moment, and he let his eyes flicker across the area he was in.

After Nico had come to his sense he moved to press himself off the ground, he stumbled around the area. His eyes glazed over the surfaces trying to figure everything out. His nose scrunched up quickly once he caught drift of a stench, it was horrid.

* * *

 

When Leo woke up alone in Nico's bed, he made a soft grunting sound, rubbing his head for a moment. Shifting he crawled out of the bed and stretched, his body shaking slightly. "Nico..?"

The Latino male moved quietly out of the cabin and looked out at the campgrounds, he rubbed his eyes lightly as he watched Piper carry fabric across the area. "Piper?" He called her name lightly, waiting for her to look at him.

Piper turned her head towards him, a small grin plastered on her face. "Leo! It's been a while since you've seen sunlight, taking after Nico now?" She tilted her head a bit, humming contently.

The Latino let a small frown spread across his lips for a moment. "Piper, Nico's missing. He wasn't in his cabin like he usually is."

Piper turned around, a small smile caressing her lips. "Maybe he went to get some food, why not check there, Leo dear?"

He raised an eyebrow and shifted to shut the door of the Hades cabin before he headed to check around the camp.

Once he checked the whole camp he frowned, crossing his arms. This was strange, sighing he moved to walk down to the stables. "Percy!"

There were small shuffles before Percy emerged from the stables with a grin on his face. "Valdez! Glad you're doing better, watch 'a need?"

Leo shifted some in slight discomfort. "Have you seen Nico? I haven't seen him this morning."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "What? I saw him with Piper a few hours ago." He moved and patted the Latino's back. "Why not ask her?"

"I did. She said she hadn't seen him."

The son of Hephaestus let a small breath of annoyance escape him, he was usually a happy guy, he could usually brush things off. Between his mother being murdered and Nico being kidnapped he wasn't a happy camper that wanted to be messed with.

He thanked Percy before he walked towards the Aphrodite cabin, he was practically burning up by the time he pushed the door open. "Piper! Where in Hades is Nico?"

The native girl looked up at her friend and stood up quickly, "Wha-? I told you I hadn't seen him! Maybe he's at Camp Jupiter."

Leo moved closer to her, placing his hand on her desk, burning every scrap of paper and fabric on the surface. "I'm tired of playing these games, Pipes! Where is he!?"

She attempted to back up more but he shifted and grabbed her shirt. "Piper! Tell me!"

He was about take extreme measures until he heard creaking boards behind him. His eyes darted back to see Jason standing there, utterly confused. "Leo? Are you okay-."

"Sparky.." His nose scrunched up before he released Piper. "Nico's missing, and Percy said Piper was the last one to see him."

Jason's eyes flickered from his Latino friend to his girlfriend, he moved and grabbed Leo's arm and tugged him. "C'mon we'll get Percy, and the others and look for him."

Leo followed him with a slight irritated noise escaping him. "Fine."

* * *

 

After Nico had been sitting in that damp, dreary place he stood up and tried to look for a way to escape. He could shadow travel but that'd take a lot of energy and he wouldn't get far after doing so.

Sighing his combed his hands through his hair, and plopping back down on the floor in irritation. "Powerful son of Hades, restrained and nowhere to go, what ever shall he do?"

The voice rang throughout the area, but it always changed. "Little son of Hades, daddy can't save you now."

Nico growled in irritation glaring around the area, hissing slightly. "I wouldn't underestimate me, you coward."

"Sad even your friend would rather see you perish than see that you're safe."

Nico stood up, quirking an eyebrow. "My friend?"

"The McLean girl, without her you wouldn't be here."

The son of Hades nose scrunched up in anger. "Son of a bitch!"

Without another warning a strong blast of heat pressed roughly against him as the voice growled. "You will watch your language when you're in my presence!"

Grunting the son of Hades made a small noise. "Tch, since when are you the boss of me? I don't know who you are but I, sir, I am the Ghost King! You will show me respect!"

Despite the origin of the voice to be unknown, it laughed. "You are nothing. You are not a thing to me."

There was a hitch pitched noise, then a low growl. From the shadows emerged a Hellhound, except it was patches of skin and muscles were gone and all there was...was well, bone. The hounds claws flexed against the ground as it lowered his head.

"What are you to do now, Ghost King?"

Nico stared up at the beast, narrowing his eyes. "I am the Ghost King, I am the son of Hades, and will not be beat by a mere puppy!"


	18. Get Your Ass Back Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to actually update!  
> But I have a request for you guys before you read  
> Please. Go. Back. And. Read. From. The. Beginning. Because. I. Added. More. To. Past. Chapters.  
> There. Is New. Information.  
> Please.

**_ The things that I added are important to this chapter, so please go back and read! _ **

** Nico's POV: **

I would like to say this now, I, Nico di Angelo, hate the smell of rotting corpse', I would take the smell of burning flesh over that smell any day. I had been in this cave for a total of twenty-eight days. Twenty-eight days without sunlight. Twenty-eight days without proper food. Twenty-eight days without Leo.

Of course the days had to drag on forever, I never knew what time it was, or how much time had passed since I had woken up, or how much time I had seen that hound dissolve in front of me. Yes, I somehow defeat that beast, which did upset the voice greatly. Which amused me greatly? Yes, it did.

Letting out a small breath, I let my hand rake through my hair for a moment or two, letting my eyes flicker over the darkness of the area. I had no idea how long I'd stay here. I could die here and no one would probably notice why would they? I was just a burden on society, and the people around me.

"That's right little hero, break, no one needs you." The voice rang clearly throughout the cave. Female, as I've learned the past days.

Another voice joined this time. "He's been broken for a while, Hel, why didn't you get the other one? He would have been so much more fun to break! Think about it."

The female voice, Hel, obviously hissed. "Loki, you're an idiot, I got the one I wanted. See, by taking this one, the other breaks slowly, and the other one slowly eats at his psyche, and then soon he'll snap. Maybe even die."

Blinking rapidly, this conversation that was happening before me was terrifying, these two people. Hel and Loki, they wanted me and obviously Leo out of some picture. For some reason. I stayed quiet and listened to their words carefully.

"He wouldn't die, he has too much hope that that one will live and return." Loki snapped, the voices fell silent for a moment. "Where's Garm?"

"The brat killed him, my precious dog." Hel's voice was laced with bitterness, she was remembering a few days back when she had let Garm attack him, and he couldn't just lie there and get eaten by some mutt.

_Raising my sword, I pressed the black blade into the creatures shoulder, hearing it howl in pain and then stumble back. Watching it closely for a moment, I heard it whimper. I knew it was injured I just did not know why it wasn't vanishing._

_"Have you not learned, Nico di Angelo? We are not from your stories; you cannot kill Garm with only a little cut." The voice cackled with amusement at my try at getting rid of Garm, of course, telling me that only made me more determined than ever. Moving I gripped his sword tightly in my hands, raising it slightly. A smirk laid upon my lips. Cocking my head to the side some, I laughed._

_"So, I have to murder the mutt to kill him? What fun!" I started laughing, which seemed to shock the voice considering that it made an audible gasp. Shifting I let my blade drag lightly against the ground, it cracking slightly under my feet and blade. Speaking again I growled at the beast, but talked to the voice. "See, I am the Ghost King, I am the Son of Hades, and I will not bow to the likes of you!"_

_Moving he let the ground crack open more, skeletal hands clawing at the edges of the cracks. "You have no power here." Raising my sword now, I held it firmly in both hands. "And, now, mutt, I will have your soul." My lips twitched into a slight snarl as I lunged at it, momentarily letting one of my hands grab the creature. With it in hand, I took my sword and shoved it hilt deep into its chest. I watched as it let out a pitiful whine, looking up at me, it still had a fight in it. I saw it. Watching it open it maw weekly brought certain sadness to me, but it was either me or Garm who had to die. Moreover, I hadn't planned on dying._

_I needed to get back to Leo. I couldn't let him loose me too._

I snorted lightly and looked up at the ceiling for a moment or so, letting out a small breath. It's been too long. I needed to get home soon. I let my eyes flit across the area I was kept in. For the most part it changed from when I was first brought here, because now it was brightly lit, it had a bed in the corner and a dining table kept on the other side.

It surprised me that they still considered me their prisoner, considering I was pretty much treated like a guest at this point. Sighing softly, I ran a hand through my nappy hair, making a small face at how it felt. It's been almost a month since I've taken a proper shower. It's been almost a month since I've changed my clothes. I felt disgusting.

"I thought you said others would come for him by this time, Loki, I certainly don't see anyone coming for him. Do you?"

I flinched at these words, yeah; no one was coming for me. Who would? I was just a pathetic child of Hades who seemed to bring destruction wherever I went. The words of Loki and Hel rang clearly throughout my head.

Nevertheless, despite those voices being the loudest and present in my mind there was always one that would wiggle its way to the front. Leo's coming for you. I laughed. Right. I couldn't count on him, or I'd be here forever! However, I knew that wasn't true, Leo tried his hardest.

Smiling softly, I let my hand trace a small area on my cheek. It was the same area Leo would always press his hands against, he always the warmest touch, the warmest smile. The brightest eyes. The craziest words. The softest lips. The roughest hands. God, I really wished Leo was here now. I missed him like crazy.

I listened carefully to the voices talk; they kept on about how they wanted to take both me and Leo out because they found that we were nuisances. I snorted, I'd be damned if I let them hurt a single hair on Leo's stupid little head.

* * *

 

**Leo's POV:**

Each day he was gone, the more I slowly let my calm demeanor vanish. He was gone, it was my entire fault, and I couldn't even save him, I needed him. I missed his dark presence, I missed his moody comments, I missed everything we did together, and I miss when he'd lie beside me.

Most of the time when someone offered to do something with me I'd just wave them off and walk in the direction of the beach, somehow, sometimes the water would calm me enough to drag my body through the rest of the day. I knew Percy and Jason were doing their best to be able to get permission to go out to find Nico. Chiron always refused the two. This said a lot about what was happening. He usually let into the two's demands.

Twenty-eight days. Twenty-eight days I had been patiently waiting around camp for something to happen. For him to come back. Twenty. Eight. Days. Letting out an irritated breath I grabbed my tool belt and a bag from cabin eight, before trudging lightly to the border of the camp. I wasn't waiting any longer, I was tired of waiting. I couldn't wait any longer, I've waited long enough. I need Nico, he needs me, we need each other. We always did. We.. always.. did..

Before I even got to the border of camp I collapsed on the ground and buried my face in my hands. Sobbing like a child who just got scolded for stealing candy. I was desperate; by me waiting I was breaking my promise to him. I promised I'd keep him safe. I promised him mom, I promised his sister, him, I promised myself. I promised.

Breaking down and crying wasn't a thing people often did at camp, and when it happened people kept their distance, mostly because they didn't want to have people thinking they made that person cry or become upset.

I moved my hands up into my hair and gripped lightly at the strands of hair, pulling on them, trying to snap myself out of this pathetic state I was in. I knew if Nico was here he would look down at me and laugh like there was no tomorrow, then he'd hold out his hand and tell me to stop being a big baby. When I would get up, he'd wipe away my tears and smirk at me. Then he'd tell me the most ridiculous thing in the world, then end up saying something along the lines of 'so much for being the bad boy supreme, huh, Valdez?' I let a small smile tug at the corner of my lips at the thought.

I don't know how I survived Middle School without him, it was fucking difficult, I didn't want anyone but him by my side during those times. Then he came back! He came back to me. He came back… He returned… to me…

Letting out a shaky breath I finally stood up, and stared straight ahead more determined than anything. I didn't need Percy's loyalty, I didn't need Annabeth's wisdom, I didn't need the Big Three's strength, I didn't need Piper's charm speak, I didn't need Hazel's calmness. I didn't need anything but my determination to get Nico back. It was the only way.

I moved quickly to the crest of the hill, glancing back for a brief moment, before stepping towards the bottom of the hill. I was about to bolt down the thing until I heard eight hooves land beside me with harsh snorts. Flinching I glanced up to see Tempest, Jason's horse (he told me that he somehow tamed a wind spirit), and then Blackjack, Percy's Pegasus (he told me that he rescued the black horse from a mission he went on once), I let my eyes wander farther than the horse' faces and to their riders. On the back of Tempest sat Jason, a smug smirk on his face might I add, and on the back of Blackjack sat Percy and Annabeth, both of them where grinning at me.

I let out a small noise. "I swear, I wasn't going anywhere! Please don't tell Chiron-!"

Jason laughed, and glanced at Percy. "Do you here that Percy? He wasn't going anywhere!"

Percy snorted lightly and cocked his head. "Is that so? We had the impression you were going to rescue Nico! I guess we were wrong."

I blinked a couple times. "How…" I closed my mouth and let out an irritated breath. "Yes, I'm going to get Nico. I'm going insane. What if he's dead?" I let my eyes wander from each male and then back to Annabeth who was staring at me with the softest expression in her stormy gray eyes.

"C'mon Leo, you can ride on Tempest with me." Jason leaned down, holding out his hand for me to take. Tempest made a small-irritated snort.

"Seriously Jason, you should probably tell your horse to watch his mouth! He's got some serious bad language in him." Percy chided from his own ride, I glanced at Percy for a moment before taking Jason's hand, and swinging my leg over the back of Tempest.

After I was situated, Annabeth finally decided to talk. "Leo, I know you're worried about Nico but doing something reckless, like I don't know, going off on your own could get you hurt. On the other hand, you could die. And since he can fell deaths don't you think that would destroy him?"

I blinked and stared at her, wondering what she was getting at.

"Leo, you being alive keeps Nico fighting, you know that right?"

"Of course! I knew that, I just… I was tired of sitting around, waiting, because I don't know if he'll come back or not." His eyes flickered to the ground for a moment before Percy clicked his tongue in pure amusement, distracting him.

Annabeth chuckled lightly. "Calm Leo, we're going to get him back even if it's the last thing we do." She gripped Percy's shoulder lightly in a way to tell him to get along because they needed to go now if they were going to sneak off without being caught.

Both Jason and Percy understood this and urged their stallions on, I instantly held tight to Jason. As soon as we we're headed to a secluded area, somewhere off in Pennsylvania Jason decided to inform me where we were actually going. "I got Piper to tell me where she led Nico. It was hard, but I did it."

A small smile graces my lips for a moment, I was grateful for Percy, Annabeth, and Jason at that moment. The only person I had relied on my whole life was taken and these people took it upon themselves to help him find the person he misses so dearly.

(End of two POV ver.)

Once they had landed in a meadow, they quickly looked over the area. Percy had spotted an old run down building, and Jason had seen a cave that was nearby. Either of those places could be places that held the Italian male. Meaning that they had to check both places.

Percy decided to take Jason to check the run down building while Leo was left with checking the cave with Annabeth. The only good thing about this whole arrangement was that if it got too dark in the cave, he and Annabeth would be able to see no matter what. Considering there was no 'E' on Leo.

The two groups quickly split up so they could get this done faster, and if Nico weren't here, they would be able to get on Piper's case a hell of a lot quicker.

Walking to the cave didn't take that long, which was good. However, before they entered Annabeth stopped him. "Leo, I really do hate to ask you of this, but if there's any spiders… Do you mind… Ah, setting them on fire?"

Leo blinked and then laughed. "Yeah, sure, I'll set the big bad scary spiders on fire for you." She nudged him harshly which showed that she was completely and utterly serious about this whole ordeal. With that, Leo still nodded, reassuring her that he indeed would set the spiders on fire.

Both of them took a deep breath before venturing into the caves, the whole 'using natural light' quickly faded and they had to turn on the Leo Light© , their eyes scanned the immediate area once the light flickered to life.

Annabeth spoke carefully. "Maybe if we venture farther we'll be able find something," Her eyes went to scan for Leo's face for any doubt in her place, but instead she found a determined look in the usually jovial demigods face.

They quickly moved, and ducked under stalagmites they encountered, and weaving through the mounds of rocks that blocked their paths. Soon enough they had to stop. After exchanging quick glances, Annabeth moved to press her hand against the piece of rock that was blocking their path.

Then the voice sounded. "Look at that, Hel, people came for the little hero! How amusing."

"Tch, he had too much hope! They should just go away so he can die pitifully alone." They could detect the cruelty in both of the voices, it was painfully obvious at this point, and it didn't even sound right.

Annabeth stepped back and cocked her head to the side, by looking at her face anyone could tell she was in deep thought. "Hel? Like Norse Goddess of the Underworld Hel? Hel itself?"

The second voice, Hel, they decided spoke. "Oh! Loki, look a smart one! Odin would enjoy her very much, don't you think?"

Annabeth raised her hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! We're talking about the Norse gods here, you shouldn't even be here! I thought the Norse gods died out!"

The first voice from earlier sneered. "Foolish girl! Did your precious Greek gods die out? No, we never really die out! We sleep. Waiting."

Leo finally got tired of standing there, waiting for something to happen. He made a small noise, which would translate to a growl in anyone's book. "How about this! I don't give a flying fuck who you guys are, I want Nico back now!"

Annabeth blinked a few times, looking at Leo, completely bewildered. She then looked back up at the wall that was standing in their way. If she calculated this right, they maybe be able to get past it. She stepped back and stared at the wall and then Leo.

"Leo." She started, calmly. "I want you to throw three balls of fire, directly in the middle of the stone, can you manage that?"

Leo's lips twitched lightly, but he let out a small breath to calm himself before following Annabeth's directions. After that, she ran back to the wall, it worked.

Finally, she yelled. "Nico! Throw your sword at the sound of my voice, in the crack, quick!"

The voices decided to intervene again, the female one, Hel, "Nico, darling, you're hallucinating again. Who would come and get you? You're pathetic. No one needs you. You're a burden. Everyone hates you. You're a murder. Killing innocent animals? Horrid!"

Leo knew as soon as Hel started talking she was helping play into his fears and worries. This, pissed the son of Hephaestus off greatly. Finally he moved to take Annabeth's spot at the wall. He leaned his head against the wall and talked as loudly as possible.

"Nico. Nico. Nicy. Listen to me. Only me, it's Leo. Don't listen to her, don't listen to anyone but me, ya hear? You're not a burden, not pathetic, I need you. I need you so badly, please listen to Annabeth and throw your sword at my voice. Trust me, I come to bring you home. Everyone, they need you, we came to save you." He stopped for a moment. "Nico, you're my hero, you're my savor. I don't care about anything you've done because you know I don't care, now throw the damn sword!"

There was distinct screeching that came from one of the voices, and then a string of old Norse curses, Leo quickly back up as a black sword quickly pierced the stone right where Leo's face was moments before.

"Annabeth what now?" Leo looked back at the blonde girl, who was completely astonished at everything. However, she quickly shook her head.

"We need a blast of high pressured water."


End file.
